Life and Love After Voldemort
by JD Valk
Summary: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. Post-Battle of Hogwarts tale focused on how career paths are finalized, life choices are made, & rings are exchanged as the Quartet faces adulthood. Romance! Humor! Drama! Action! Intrigue! Quaffles! German Drinking Songs!
1. Chapter 1

Harry had to stifle a laugh as the Minister of Magic's head and torso disappeared and re-appeared repeatedly while the Minister examined the cloak closely behind his desk. Though Kingsley wasn't awed by the item – it takes a lot to awe someone who grew up in a place with as much magic and mystery as Kingston, Jamaica and who fought Voldemort and his minions first-hand, he was nonetheless quite impressed by its flawless construction and powers of concealment. What had Kingsley's mind racing was the confirmation through this item and everything brought to light in Harry's top-secret debriefing in his office that the Deathly Hallows had a basis in reality. He could still hear his grandmother telling the tale of the Hallows and of the old magic that surrounds us…

"Old magic… its presence never really fades. I was always frustrated at how many previous administrations undervalued the study of its history and relevance in the modern world, almost as if we could afford to streamline it out of our lives with no consequence. I'm grateful to have the authority to rectify that and many other oversights which may well have paved the way to the ascension of Voldemort."

Harry nodded, knowing through his many conversations with Professor Dumbledore that the 'old magic' which Voldemort refused to comprehend or value ultimately contributed to the ruin of the dark wizard. Harry also knew that Kingsley fully intended to include the entire magical world and not just wizards and witches in the Ministry's efforts to re-build its foundations. (Had there been any doubt, Hermione had erased it in meticulous detail after her debriefing with Shacklebolt, which according to her involved two hours of S.P.E.W. advocacy for every one of her recollections before the minister.)

"We must continue to grow in knowledge and vigilance to ensure we can confront and stop the dangers wrought by the dark forces in this world," Kingsley continued. "Thankfully, we have a head start against those forces this time and a new generation of battle-tested wizards and witches set to join in the new fight to preserve our way of life."

Kingsley smiled and leaned forward in his chair. "Harry, I'd like to ask your help in guiding as many as possible of those you know and trust into Ministry service. To that end, I'm offering you the chance to be lead spokesman and recruiter for the Ministry of Magic. Showing your face as a symbol of the new direction of the Ministry will have significant and positive ramifications for the Ministry as we try to re-launch our image in the wizarding community."

Harry's heart dropped as the offer left Shacklebolt's lips. _Here we go again…_

Harry remembered disturbingly similar offers to be the Ministry's poster child for peace and security from Fudge and Scrimgeour during the Ministry's descent from blindness into impotence and corruption after Voldemort's return. After what seemed like an eon of secret debriefings with Kingsley, Harry had grown to believe in the direction and mission of the new Ministry. During that time, the minister had given weight and importance to everything Harry revealed in a manner that few high-profile wizards had ever done besides Albus Dumbledore. Moreover, Harry had secretly hoped that Kingsley's suggestion regarding Harry's future would be a polite request for the hero of the wizarding world to start in the Auror department immediately after a sun-drenched vacation with Ginny at Kingsley's seaside getaway in the Caribbean …

Kingsley was set to continue his pitch, but Harry felt he had to jump in. "Excuse me, Minister, but I don't see my future contribution to society as campaigning in front of some giant sign or slogan with my face and name attached, which is then shoved down everyone's throat as a symbol of security! I can't be a part of glad-handing politics from the Ministry with nothing but memories behind the message. I need to 'do' something, not just 'say' something, to make people truly safer, and I can't put my energy behind anything less than that."

Unexpectedly, Kingsley's smile broadened. "Spoken like a true Auror!" he laughed. "I did hope that you'd give me more credit in recognizing and supporting your desired career path, if not in the most conventional manner – which seems appropriate in these unconventional times. Now if you would allow me to continue and tell you precisely what I have in mind, you might end up a 'Shacklebolt Man' after all, eh?"

Embarrassment ripped through Harry and turned him redder than a sun-burned Weasley. "Absolutely, Minister, I just… I mean, I'm sorry that…. Go ahead, please."

ll

"Thank you, Harry. Taking this position would indeed serve the Ministry well, as you are uniquely qualified to be the chief liaison to the wizards and witches of your generation whom we'd like to join the Ministry and help us achieve our refocused goals. The first phase would take you back to Hogwarts to not only start your recruiting efforts but resume your studies, and your presence would help convince reluctant parents of a return to normalcy and aid the resumption of educational activities at Hogwarts and elsewhere."

This was music to Harry's ears. Not only would he be back with Ginny as she entered her final school year, but he'd be working towards his ultimate career objective as well as assisting the efforts to rebuild the first place he had truly called home. Harry almost blurted out his acceptance of the offer on the spot, but he thought better of it given his recent hasty outburst and let the minister continue.

"All that I tell you about your duties from this moment on is to be kept to yourself, even if you choose not to accept our offer. Will you agree to that, Harry?"

"Of course, sir!" _I know a thing or two about keeping secrets._

"There is another reason we are handling your upcoming presence in the public eye a particular way. No amount of speeches after a conflict as great as the one waged between nothing less than the forces of good and evil will be sufficient to inspire the level of vigilance and pro-activity needed in the wizarding world to further eradicate the remnants of the dark forces. Not even words of inspiration from Harry Potter - at the height of the public's respect and admiration for you and your valiant deeds - are going to be able to keep a war-weary populace in battle mode after the fall of Voldemort. I won't lie to you, Harry; the Ministry of Magic's ability to hunt down his lieutenants and others who are rumored to remain loyal to the cause is limited, and will be further compromised if they see a chance to destabilize the Ministry as they have before. While the Ministry is on the frontlines of the fight, we're still essentially a law enforcement unit, not an army. Therefore, we need to keep the dark forces, well, in the dark about our plans to combat and defeat them.

"What we need is for supporters of the dark forces to make enough mistakes that they reveal themselves and their plans to us, and nothing will lead to that quicker than overconfidence and arrogance. We learned from the last war that enough of Voldemort's core supporters successfully hid themselves for years but were at the ready the moment they saw a chance to reunite their forces. I don't want the supporters of the dark forces to suspect the methods we will be employing to bring about the desolation of their schemes to regroup and reform as a coordinated entity. What better way to hide our plans than to continue for the sake of public consumption the same "peace and security" party lines that served the previous administrations – with more than enough honest calls for rebuilding and public service to go along with that – while the dark side feels no undue fear of being specially targeted and hunted like never before? If we pretend to 'call off the dogs' now that victory is seen as complete, we might see the foxes peeking out their heads before they see us. This is why we are choosing to let the world believe that you consider the enemy vanquished and are preparing to fade away from life in the battlefield and return to the life of a Hogwarts student, leaving the past behind and working for a better tomorrow. Say, that will work nicely… 'Working For a Better Tomorrow.'"

Kingsley's quill rose and scribbled the slogan, which exploded from the parchment in bold, shining letters and sparkled like one of Fred and George's fireworks displays. "C'mon Harry, that will look great with your face next to it!" Both men shared a welcome laugh, especially Harry, as the picture was finally becoming clear to him.

"So if I have this straight, sir, I'll not only be promoting and recruiting for the Ministry but training as an Auror as well?"

"Precisely," Kingsley answered, "though as far as I'm concerned, you are an Auror the moment you accept my proposal. Professor McGonagall and I have agreed that you will train by studying for your N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts, as well as undertaking special training here with me and select Ministry personnel on an ongoing basis. Be aware that some of your work with the Ministry could involve actual pursuits of and confrontations with the supporters of the dark forces as soon as tomorrow if we see a chance to apprehend any of them. That being said, welcome aboard!" The two shook hands and exchanged one 'thank you' after another. Harry was thrilled beyond words to be welcomed into his chosen career like this by someone in whom he had complete confidence. However, there was one important item that Harry was determined to take care of after all of the debriefings and discussions had ceased, and this was the time.

"Er… Minister, there is a condition I must add to any agreement. I think it fits in well with your plans to showcase a return to normalcy, and it could give me access to locations and important people that may be closed off even to Ministry personnel. It's a career option in that unconventional mode you talked about earlier, but we have no deal without it."

Kingsley's expression fell slightly, but he maintained his composure as he asked Harry to elaborate. "Well, sir," Harry continued, "you may know that I've been informed that I could sign a contract with a professional Quidditch team at any date I choose and can practically name my salary. I'd thought about delaying my Auror training and accepting the offer immediately, but now I think that joining the team after leaving Hogwarts could further the image that I'd moved on with life along with everyone else."

Kingsley gazed thoughtfully at the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on his desk, envisioning headlines of 'Potter Wins!' above the fold that this time didn't give the underworld reason to run for the hills. "You know, that just might work, Harry… I'd read the report of the open-ended offer when it was published and thought we might have a fight on our hands for your services, but I'm gratified that you seem to have found a way to use your other special skills to support our great cause."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied, with noticeable relief on his face. "I assure you that my first duty will be to fight the dark forces with all that I can offer." Harry's statement was truthful, but it didn't change the fact that Harry meant it when he said there would be no deal without his playing professional Quidditch in the near future. Everyone else had an agenda when it came to Harry's professional services, so it was only fair for Harry to have one himself. However, Harry would be working diligently so that neither Kingsley nor any other Ministry of Magic official would know his true reason for insisting on the special condition, and it wasn't for the love of the game, the money or - least of all - the fame. He smiled because some would think he was just playing the hero again when all was said and done, but he knew it was as simple as helping a friend to whom he owed his life.

Harry prepared to leave the office again by Floo Powder, as this transport mode was secure and prevented anyone from seeing him go in and out of the office. Right before he said "The Burrow," Harry saw bursting across Kingsley's fireplace in flaming orange and black letters: "GO CHUDLEY CANNONS – WORKING FOR A BETTER TOMORROW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry dusted himself off as he got up from in front of the fireplace at the Burrow and was shocked to not be greeted with a bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley. Surprisingly, there was nary a red hair, freckle, or knitted sweater to be found in the vicinity. Glancing over at the family clock, Harry saw that the hands for the Weasleys staying at the Burrow were all currently pointed to 'BED.'

_It's as late as all that, _Harry thought as he poured a warm cup of cocoa from the enchanted pot on the stove and had a seat at the kitchen table, glad to have a chance to think about what had just transpired at the Ministry. He was now confident that the changes there were real and not cosmetic like before thanks to the emergence of a true leader in Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry still marveled that they had been comrades in arms mere months before, and he silently prayed that their work would help prevent any future conflicts on the scale of those terrible and costly battles waged to defeat Voldemort.

As the last marshmallow in the cocoa dissolved in his mouth, Harry's mind wandered over the day's events. Kingsley approved his Quidditch plan and even considered him an Auror already. _Take THAT, Umbridge!_ Ron would've gotten a kick out of Kingsley's pyrotechnic tribute to the Chudley Cannons, the thought of which made Harry guffaw a bit louder in the quiet house than he liked_. _

_Ah well, the git's probably had plenty of time to study the charmed scoreboard and signs, what with the whiplash he must have gotten watching the Quaffle fly by him time and again when he was inserted at Keeper! But that's the price of signing a ten-year contract with your childhood idols without even telling your girlfriend and best friend, right?_ At this thought, Harry scowled and remembered his promise to Hermione. "At least he's got a few more months of getting pasted before I come to the rescue…" Harry muttered to himself.

"Coming to the rescue again, are we?" cooed a voice from the doorway. Before Harry could fire back with an innuendo-filled witticism, Ginny was on his lap whispering "Ooh, my hero! Save me from distress!" in a mocking tone while peppering him with kisses. The couple tried in vain to smother their giggles in between well-placed pecks and smooches. Amidst the reverie, Harry managed to form a semi-coherent sentence informing Ginny that he'd be starting the school year at Hogwarts. The giggles subsided as they looked into each other's eyes. Harry and Ginny expressed their mutual delight with deep, meaningful, and hungry kisses that took their breaths away.

_THIS is what I've been fighting for_, they both thought as they held each other close, savoring every second because they knew how desperately they had longed for each moment together.

ll

Harry and Ginny continued to hold each other as Harry told her the rest of his news. "Poor Hermione," Ginny sighed. "I know you're going to do your best to smack some sense into my bull-headed brother, but you're competing against his ultimate dream of being part of the miracle turnaround of his precious Cannons. I'm sure not going to tell him until I have to that I have a standing offer from Gwenog Jones and the Holyhead Harpies to try out for them after I finish school. As much as I love the Harpies, I might have given the Cannons a try instead for Ron's sake if it weren't for that thug of an owner they have now."

Harry thought back to the _Daily Prophet's_ front-page photo with Ron grinning in his team uniform and leather helmet (which ironically made him look like he was about to be shot out of a cannon rather than play for a team of that name) and vigorously shaking the hand of a lantern-jawed gent who appeared to be stealing glances over his left shoulder after each photo bulb burst. The headline screamed: 'LUDO BAGS HIS MAN! Cannons Get New Hope & New "King" at Keeper.'

If Harry had been miffed and confused that Ron had signed his future away without a word to anyone else and to a man who had outright cheated Ron and the twins, Hermione was downright gobsmacked. In the midst of her fury and hurt, she managed to blurt out between expletives and sobs that she and Ron had promised time and again to discuss all future plans before acting on them, no matter how angry they got with each other.

Hermione had been particularly keen recently to discuss with Ron how and when he would make the transition away from helping at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and back to his educational training for what Hermione and Mrs. Weasley called a "proper job." That didn't hold much water for Ron as he watched the money pour into the business his free-wheeling brothers had started, and it was the latest source of argument between him and Hermione. Harry and Ginny couldn't have helped overhearing one of these rows that had spilled into the kitchen as Ron was rushing off to the store with Hermione hot on his heels:

"…. Never will have a chance like this to complete your education rather than start from scratch, Ronald! George has already made it clear that he's got more than enough help now, so it's your chance to get back into the real world and make the most of yourself! Or would you rather stock Canary Creams and Puking Pastilles while life passes you by?"

Seething, Ron turned to faced Hermione and exclaimed: "It always has to be by the sodding book with you, doesn't it? Well, I'm sick to death of having to fit everyone else's expectations. Hell, I'd rather sweep George's stock room for the next ten years because I'll at least be doing my own thing and not living some hand-me-down life where everything's been done and I'm always second-rate!"

Hermione's face blanched at Ron's bluntness. "That isn't the case at all, and you know -"

"IT BLOODY WELL IS, HERMIONE! I think I've shown the last couple of years that I can bring something to the table no one else can, no matter how often you seem shocked by it! Maybe I want to make a name and a place for myself that isn't in the shadow of my brothers or Harry or even you before I go back to bleeding Hogwarts and have to deal with the likes of Filch and curfew and all that rot after helping stop the evil bastards that almost killed every one of us. Now if you'll excuse me… Diagon Alley!"

Hermione crumpled into a chair and wept as Ginny tried to console her. The next time any of them saw Ron was on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny hadn't seen Hermione since the train had pulled out of King's Cross. They'd soon forgotten about her as a kissing game had blossomed from finding a Harry Potter card in one of their Chocolate Frog packets. "Quick, Harry, what's your favorite color?"

"That would have to be red, m'dear!" Harry emphasized this by running a hand through Ginny's long tresses and then tracing her lips with his fingertips.

A torrid bit of necking later, Ginny caught her breath and said: "Wrong, Potter! According to the card, 'It is well-known that Harry Potter has two favorite colors: the scarlet and gold of Hogwarts' Gryffindor House.' You left one out completely and muffed the specific hue of the other, so I think I'm owed an apology."

Grinning at Ginny's feigned indignation, Harry played along. "A thousand pardons, my scarlet woman! Oh that you would once again deign to shower your tender affections like so many soaring hippogriffs upon the parched garden of my heart…"

"Would you shut up and make with the apology, you nut!" Ginny pulled Harry up to her by his shirt and held his head in her hands as she planted the deepest, most sensual kiss on him that they had shared in a public place since their first embrace in the Gryffindor common room. They'd been cheated of so many moments together in the intervening time that they were determined to make up for it as often as possible after things settled down following the defeat of Voldemort. Having spent most of the time at the Burrow evading Mrs. Weasley and her omnipresent interference, the trip to Hogwarts felt like the end of a prison sentence for their love life. As they closed their eyes and nestled together, both could also sense that the train ride was a symbol of the next step in their relationship, as they moved forward as one into their common future.

ll

The Welcoming Feast was bittersweet, as old friends greeted each for the first time since the haze of the Battle of Hogwarts had cleared while remembering those who would not be returning. After dedicating a section of the wall that listed the names of the fallen, Professor McGonagall (who was acting as interim headmistress but still insisted on being addressed solely as Professor) addressed the student body. "Though we will never forget what great sacrifices occurred here, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is going to keep its focus on the future. Our rebuilding efforts reflect this attitude, as over 60% of the damage inflicted upon the school and all major structural issues in the main body of the castle have received sufficient attention. I will caution you to avoid staircases which are not covered with the silver seal of approval for use, as structural damage and unexposed charms might still exist on unapproved staircases. (The same goes for bathroom stalls as well, by the way.) Simply wait for an approved staircase to appear before you, or ask a prefect or professor for assistance. Once again, students, welcome back!"

After a brief pause and something that sounded like a troll clearing his throat, Professor McGonagall said: "Oh thank you, Professor Hagrid… Tuck in!"

Harry tore into the mountain of mashed potatoes he'd scooped onto his plate. The time away from Hogwarts was forgotten, and everything felt as cheery as it had been in Harry's first year. Even Peeves seemed to have mellowed, as he wasn't flinging gravy at students but was leading Hagrid and Slughorn in a German drinking song. Rather than reproach them, Professor McGonagall smiled as she tapped along with a spoon on her goblet.

Hermione looked glumly at her plate, half-expecting to see Ron's hand grabbing a turkey leg off of it and stuffing it in his mouth mid-sentence. "Sorry I didn't stop in to see you two on the train, but I volunteered to show the new prefects the ropes. That also means I probably won't be seeing you later this evening either. I hadn't intended to be a prefect this year, but that was before I decided to spend the entire school year here. It's actually good Ron's not here, because I doubt I'd have had time to even think of him this year. I have a S.L.E.W. to attend to, so -"

"Hermione, we all have a slew of classes and we're all going to be slammed most of the time, but that doesn't mean -"

"No, I mean S.L.E.W., as in the Soopa-Califragilistic Law Examination for Wizarding. I'm going to use my time here prepping for that as well as working on my other material, so it's really for the best that Ron's off 'doing his own thing.' I – I have to go help…" Hermione bit her lower lip, quickly rose from the table, and hurried away.

ll

"I think she went down this corridor!" Harry said as he and Ginny sprinted around a corner. They soon found Hermione, who was sitting on a bench trying to hold back her tears. Harry and Ginny sat on either side of her, and each put an arm around their sobbing, shaking friend.

"Why couldn't I make him understand that he means the world to me, that I don't care whether he's a star Quidditch player or a stock clerk? All I was trying to do was make sure he didn't let the opportunity of finishing his education pass him by, but I wasn't trying to run his life! I just want him to be happy. I tried to show him that over and over, but it clearly wasn't enough."

Ginny tried to calm Hermione. "Ron's always had trouble communicating what's in his heart. We all know he's been slow to mature emotionally. It's the reason it took him so long to show you how he felt, since he couldn't control the level of his other emotions from anger to jealousy that surfaced whenever love was simmering underneath."

"I know, Ginny," Hermione replied quietly. "Even after we got together, he still kept so much inside that it was hard to tell when there was something really wrong until his feelings had boiled over and he'd exploded. Once he gets his feelings out, he can't deal with all the hurt and anger that remains, and he just bolts. You'd think the git would've learned after he left us last year and couldn't make it back that storming off only makes things worse. At least he had an excuse for not being able to contact us while he was away that time, but why can't he at least send me a note now saying 'I love you' or 'forgive me' or even 'sod off?' I guess I should hate him for leaving that way again, but I want get through to him so desperately and help stop the pain and insecurities inside of him. I know he's hurting as much as me. At least I hope he feels as bad as I do about all of this…" Her voice trailed away.

"Hermione, of course he does," Harry replied, handing her his handkerchief. "You both know the way Ron handles things, and I'm sure he's been searching for the right way to tell you how he feels, especially as the excitement over signing with the Cannons fades a bit. I've never thought to mention this before, but Ron saw himself in the Mirror of Erised alone, wearing the Head Boy badge and holding the Quidditch Cup. In other words, this issue of his self-worth and identity ran deeper than any of us really knew. I figure a semester's worth of separation from everyone's shadows will do him good; that is until the great Harry Potter shows up to save his bacon on the Quidditch pitch!"

Ginny laughed, but Hermione stayed silent. Harry had been holding back his perspective of the situation to keep from feeling too much like a meddler, but he was unable to stay silent any longer. _Why did I fight so hard to live if I'm not going to do whatever's in my power to help my friends, even if the truth hurts? I've already gambled my future as an Auror just to plant myself in the middle of this, so here goes… _

"Hermione, please listen to me. You've always given me good advice about my problems, and I hope that I've done the same. I'm going to ask you to fight every impulse to lecture, reprimand, or correct Ron and what he's done wrong the next time you see him – at least to start off with. For as long as I've known you two, you've always communicated by arguing over the things you're both most passionate about. It was kind of cute in the beginning and it made me realize how much you two cared about what the other thought. I'm not saying that even the happiest of couples won't have their fair share of back and forth; they will. That being said, Ron needs to stay in the room long enough to get what you're trying to say, and you need to delay explaining how and why Ron has it wrong and isn't getting what you're saying long enough for your tempers to ebb, so that you two can really talk and get through to each other. I think I have some insight on the subject of fighting anger, because you know I could be worse than anyone of us when I lost control. What helped me even in the worst of times was when I went too far, you and Ron and even Ginny let me know to cool it and check my temper if I wanted to continue our friendship. It's going to have to work both ways when Ron and you next meet, and I know that anything can be worked out if you don't let the cauldron of emotions spill over before you both share your thoughts and communicate above everything else how much you love and need one another. I know you can do it, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "You're right, Harry. You're right."

"By the way, St. Mungo's latest find - Healer Harry - charges by the hour, so you better wrap this up, Miss Granger," Ginny quipped.

Hermione finally cracked a smile, and the updated version of the Potter-Granger-Weasley trio shared a tearful hug before heading towards the Gryffindor common room. As they did so, a tiny blur rushed towards them through the air and landed on Ginny's shoulder.

"Pigwidgeon!" she cried, stroking his feathers as the small owl hooted happily. "Here's a letter from Ron, Hermione! Oh… it's addressed to you, Harry."

_Oh come off it, Ron_, Harry thought. _If you're finally going to write, at least have the Quaffles to send a note to Hermione personally! _Harry tried to play it off as an oversight by Ron, but it didn't work. "Let's see what it says, then…"


	4. Chapter 4

All three crowded around the letter. On the top part of the single page of parchment, a miniature Chaser kept throwing a black Quaffle through two hoops, which then morphed into two orange capital "C"s. Harry began reading the typed letter aloud.

_Greetings from the big leagues, Mate! _

_I'd expected a note from you by now after the international coverage of my record-setting deal that has me "flying with the Cannons!" I got a bit steamed until I remembered about Hedwig and figured you might need some time to deal with that. When you're ready, you can send an owl to the team's traveling secretary or to my new pad, the penthouse suite at the Chudleighton Hotel and Casino just outside downtown Chudley, which you've got to see when I'm in town. The suite is almost as big as the Burrow, no joke! (The local Muggles think the place is a slaughterhouse and a bunch of grain silos, can you beat that?) _

_I admit that I had a bit of a rocky start, but I'm really coming into my own now. _

(Harry had indeed read of some improvement on Ron's part. It had not been a pretty scene when co-owner/manager Ludo Bagman had benched Chudley's veteran Keeper in favor of his team's new "King" and even named him team captain before Ron had even participated in a team practice. However, Ron had actually kept the last few matches respectable - at least by Cannons standards, which meant within 200 points of the other team when the Snitch was caught. As a result, the fruit that the rowdy "Cannon Fodder" section of the home crowd pelted Ron with after each loss appeared fresher and softer with each subsequent match.)

_The way Ludo's done everything to make me the face of this franchise, I've been busting my hump to show that he was right to back me. It's great to finally see some Galleons from my hard work, and that's what big-time Quidditch is, not just fans and banquets and money and fame. It's also about giving back to the community when you've been given so much by the sport_ [Harry snorted]_, but more about that another time._

_Tell Hermione that I am well, and that I hope that she is well as well._

"What a clod," Ginny spat. "Are you well as well, Hermione?"

"Shhh, Ginny! Keep reading, Harry."

_Ludo isn't keen on extracurricular distractions, so I won't be swooping in to visit unexpectedly, but let Hermione know that I will let her know when my schedule will allow for a meeting at a proper time and place._

_Wish the Cannons luck, Harry, and don't study too hard! _

_King Weasley_

ll

"'KING' WEASLEY?" Hermione screamed, grabbing the letter from Harry. "'KING' Weasley will deign to see me at the 'proper time'? Oh, if he thought my Avis-Oppugno bird attack was painful, let's see how "well" our King feels when I _accio_ every red hair on his body until he feels worse than a plucked chicken, and I mean EVERY hair!"

Hermione proceeded to rip the letter to shreds, only to have the blank bottom portion of the page stay completely intact.

"That's odd," Harry said. Hermione paused for a moment and then whipped out her wand, pointing it at the letter and saying "_Reparo!"_ and "_Revelio qui es absconditus!"_ The bottom of the letter now contained several lines in Ron's barely-legible scrawl.

_Harry, I had to add this note in Shrinky Ink, courtesy of George. If anyone but the addressee tries to read it, all the lines shrink into a tiny dot, and I don't want anyone else finding out the news I have for you. I wrote that rubbish above saying I wasn't coming by soon in case Hermione grabbed this letter before you got it._

"Why, I never!" Hermione exclaimed.

_Actually, Ludo's arranged with McGonagall to have a charity exhibition match at Hogwarts between the school All-Stars and the Cannons to raise money for repairs. This is gonna be my best chance to square things with Hermione. I thought she'd write and congratulate me, and I almost went mental when she didn't. Ludo told me to channel all of my anger and frustration into my training regimen, and that helped a heap. After a while, I tried writing her a note, but I couldn't finish it and I had a million other things to take care of. Then one day, I realized it'd been months since I left. I don't see how I could've screwed things up any worse, Harry. I want to just fly over and apologize, but you remember how she almost murdered me after I left you two alone in the countryside. I think it's better that I first meet her in public at an official event that's important to the school so she doesn't blast me into oblivion before I can say anything. I'll send you another note when I know more. _

Ginny shook her head. "So his majesty is coming here to show us how to play Quidditch! I'd fly a banner saying WEASLEY IS YOUR PRAT at his next match if I didn't have the same last name!"

Hermione looked worn out and overwhelmed, but her expression betrayed nothing of what she was thinking. "I'm going to take a walk outside, get some food from Winky, and go to bed." She muttered something as she touched her wand to her mussed hair and tear-stained face and instantly looked like a new person. "Thank you both for your support tonight, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Her friends both moved to say something, but Hermione stopped them. "I'll be fine, guys. Really." She hugged them both, gave a thin, resigned smile and walked towards an exit to the courtyard. Harry and Ginny watched her disappear into the night air, then walked hand-in-hand back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

ll

"What do you think she's going to do?" Ginny wondered.

"We probably won't know until he gets here," Harry concluded. "King Ronald the First needs to come down to earth, or I won't blame Hermione if she blasts him off his throne."

Harry's temper had cooled somewhat after reading the hidden part of Ron's letter, but he was still riled about the self-inflating swill that Ron was spewing. _And that nickname! He's given himself a bloody coronation!_ Harry was glad to move up the timetable of knocking some sense into Ron, and he had no intention of leaving that task solely to Hermione after she'd promised to control herself. _It's better if I'm the one taking Ron down a peg to start,_ Harry thought, shuddering as he imagined a hairless Ron streaking away from the pitch, holding onto his broomstick for dear life.

As they arrived at the portrait hole, Harry turned to Ginny and made her a proposition. "I'm guessing you'll be the Hogwarts captain since you're captaining the last House to win the Cup. Need a Seeker, Ginny?"

Chuckling, Ginny didn't miss a beat. "You don't know how bad I need a Seeker, Potter. Applications are being accepted tomorrow evening under the stadium seats at 8 o'clock sharp, so don't be late… Mmmm…"

Their lingering kiss was broken up by an unexpected sigh. "Young love!" squeaked the Fat Lady. "How precious it is after the horrors I've seen."

Ginny blushed and Harry squirmed. "Uh, thanks, I guess," Harry replied, then remembered something. "Say, can you tell us the password just this once? We got pulled away from the Welcoming Feast to help a friend, and –"

"Anything for you and your lady love, my valiant boy! It's 'Wulfric.' Ta ta!"

As Harry and Ginny settled down beside the fire and waited for their friends to return from the feast, Harry wondered which would end up being harder: fighting the dark forces or getting Hermione and Ron to overcome their tempers and show their passion with kisses rather than curses.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry peered down Knockturn Alley, trying to look inconspicuous in a non-descript ensemble featuring a wide-brimmed hat which hid most of Harry's face, especially his scar and spectacles. If his information was correct, his quarry would be emerging from Borgin and Burkes at any moment. Harry situated himself at a spot that kept him obscured from anyone in the alleyway but still enabled him to view the front of the shop via the window of the building directly across the alley.

Twenty minutes later, Harry spotted a shadowy blond figure with a small package clutched in one hand emerging from the narrow passageway on the far side of the shop. Harry slipped his wand into one hand and reached into his robes with his other hand for his identification.

"Hold it, Malfoy! I'm from the Auror's Off—"

Draco Malfoy pulled out his wand and started to cast a spell, but Harry had the jump on him.

_"Expelliarmus!" _The wand flew from Malfoy's hand, and Draco quickly muttered something.

Instantly, Harry shouted_ "Stupefy! Accio wand,"_ then cast _Incarerous_ to bind Malfoy with rope. After clearing away curious onlookers and transporting Malfoy safely to an official place of incarceration, Draco smiled.

"I think that will do, Potter." Malfoy clapped his hands above his head, and the holding cell that contained Draco and Harry began to change and dissolve.

ll

The transformation was soon complete and Kingsley's office returned to normal, as did Kingsley. "Very good, Potter. Have a seat. I was pleased that you again swept for detection traps in the area and had the Apparition Block in place without any reminder, as those are some of the most common areas for trainee missteps. Your tracking instincts and standard apprehension techniques were quite satisfactory, though there are some aspects of your approach that need improvement. I know I'm throwing you into this without as close an eye to procedure as you'd receive in conventional Auror training, but be aware that you must present identification if you draw your wand, and there are more efficient ways to do that than fishing through your robes for it at the moment of confrontation."

After studying manuals on apprehending persons of interest to his department, Harry had been tested by having to submit a list of Auror-provided items he would need on such an assignment. Harry's strategy had focused on minimizing the charms involved in his choice of plainclothes to avoid exposure by those using magic detection devices of the Mad-Eye Moody variety, specifically those designed to reveal the elevated presence of charms and/or magical concealments on a person.

"You should have found in your training materials that there are now badges issued by the department more suited for undercover work than the standard issue model. The new badges remain concealed until your command. Those and the Metamorphic Sweaters which can also display official I.D. give off no more of a magical signature than the average Self-Sustaining Baldness Prevention charms."

_Why aren't all their sodding badges made like that, then?_ Harry wondered to himself. He assured Kingsley that he would made the necessary adjustments.

"In that vein, Potter, lead with the audible notification of 'Auror's office, etc.' to inform the suspect and anyone in the immediate area who you are and why your wand is drawn. Until you can produce that alert non-verbally and leave yourself uninhibited from issuing speech-driven spells for your wand even five seconds sooner than otherwise, obtain the department's Sonorus-enhanced Alerter and use it for that purpose."

Harry's head was spinning with all of these details, which Kingsley sensed. He modified his official-sounding tone in order to make a point. "Harry, each of these regulations and precautions have been implemented to give law enforcement officials every advantage and defense possible in order to protect themselves and the public while apprehending suspects, especially practitioners of the Dark Arts who can combat us in many unexpected ways. That's why you might have heard an old slogan associated with the Auror Office: 'Shaving Seconds Saves Souls.' It's more alliterative than poetic, but it gets the point across."

"Well, I heard 'a stitch in time saves nine' in the Muggle world," Harry replied, "which I guess means the same thing."

"What was that, a Snitch in time saves… oh, a _stitch_! I see…" said Kingsley, though Harry wasn't sure that he did.

"Before I forget," the Minister continued, "I also would have thrown in _Petrificus Totalus_ for good measure before binding the suspect. It's an extra layer of protection for when we need to examine them, which can be tough to do thoroughly if they're bound in rope. We're dealing with Dark Magic, and the more precautions we can integrate into our routine, the better."

ll

Kingsley rose from his chair, and Harry did the same. "Harry, don't let my criticisms discourage you. You're by far the most advanced trainee I've ever worked with, but even our most capable Aurors need to hone their techniques and customize their skills to our regulations, which can happen only with time, practice, and experience."

Harry realized that the Minister had perceived his trainee's pre-occupation with what went wrong rather than what went right. "It's just… I wonder every time I finish one of these training exercises if I should ditch my other outside concerns and keep training here until I'm not a potential liability in the field. You said I could be called into service at any time, and I need to be at my very best so no innocent lives are put at risk."

"If you hadn't proven to me that you continue to hold that attitude at your very core, I would not be spending the time and resources on you that I have," said Kingsley emphatically.

"I need to you rely on my judgment that the mode of training I've crafted and adapted for you is what you need to become the best Auror possible. Your N.E.W.T. education is going to prove invaluable to you, and completing that is more critical to your overall training than replacing it with a hundred more field exercises. Even the happy accident of your anticipated professional Quidditch odyssey is going to benefit your future full-time career. It will further develop your outstanding broomstick pursuit work as well as show the value and importance of working with others as a team for a common goal. So Harry, you're doing exactly what you need to do as far as the Ministry is concerned. Can I count on you to remember that?"

"Yes, Minister. Thank you, Minister." The two shook hands.

"Excellent, Harry. Now let's find a pub and relax; I always need a strong firewhiskey or two after impersonating a Malfoy."

"I'm thinking the Three Broomsticks, Kingsley!" Harry didn't mention that Kingsley was still sporting two blond sideburns. _Should be a great conversation starter for him with Madam Rosmerta,_ Harry thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The time between Ron's letter and the Quidditch charity exhibition match flew by for Harry. Prepping for the N.E.W.T.s was as nasty and exhausting as advertised. On top of that, Harry had his Ministry of Magic recruiting duties to attend to, which included special assembly speeches and personal meetings with interested students. There was also guest-lecturing in one Defense Against the Dark Arts class a week and Quidditch training with the Hogwarts All-Stars squad. _At least the DADA class features dueling_, Harry thought.

When he had informed the Minister of Magic about the match while training in the Minister's office, Harry was pleased that Kingsley welcomed the news. "The event will help assure parents and the public at large that the turmoil which has surrounded Hogwarts in recent years is no more."

It was certainly true in Harry's case that his personal turmoil had ceased. The most peaceful nights in years that Harry had experienced in Hogwarts' walls helped make his busy schedule bearable. This peace was a result not only of the cessation of his nightmares and the connection to Voldemort but also the presence of Ginny in his life. Harry felt that peace as well as an energy surge when he was near her, and he was grateful that she felt the same. However, Ginny was energized even more than Harry by something else entirely every time they practiced Quidditch. Ginny's eyes blazed with fire above the training pitch whenever her brother's name was mentioned, and her level of play and concentration seemed to double. Whenever Harry saw her like this, her wind-swept hair and robes rippling as she sped with determination towards the helpless Keeper, he was sure glad to have Ginny on his side.

Harry delighted in fueling the fire as much as possible. "King Weasley just said his baby sister will NEVER get a Quaffle past him," he screamed as Ginny led an attack formation. "Whatcha gonna do about it!" A dazzling juke froze the Keeper, and Ginny sailed the Quaffle through the goal.

As they trudged back to the castle after a rain-soaked practice, Ginny continued having a go at her brother. "Wonder how his royal highness intends to "give back" to the Hogwarts community besides showing up and getting creamed. Maybe he's going to start the King Weasley Scholarship Fund for Slug Spitters," recalling one of Ron's most inglorious dueling causalities. Harry smirked and wondered where the time had gone since then.

"I hope for his sake that he gives back by apologizing for being such a prat, though I'd prefer he did it after the match so we don't lose the advantage of your rage," Harry kidded. "Let's find Hermione and get some dinner."

ll

Hermione had been a closed book about Ron for much of the semester, pouring herself into her studies and corresponding with the Ministry of Magic about her career goals and even some new legislative initiatives. Once Harry and Ginny had realized to leave Ron out of their conversations with Hermione, she had grown more at ease and was much more pleasant to be around. However, she had a decidedly serious expression on her face when Harry and Ginny found her alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Ready for dinner?" Harry asked when she didn't look up.

"Oh hi guys, didn't hear you come in. I don't know if I'm hungry right now, actually, and I've got so much to do…"

"None of that, girl; get a move on," Ginny said. "There's nothing so important that you can't fit in a dinner break and… wait, what's that you've got?" Hermione handed her two pieces of parchment.

Ginny and Harry immediately recognized the first piece as an enchanted invitation, one of the fanciest either had ever seen. At the top, the golden silhouettes of two Quidditch players sped towards each other. The figures stopped short of a collision and shook hands as their brooms turned into a ladder and a shovel, whereupon the figures joined a construction project at what appeared to be the base of Hogwarts' Astronomy Tower . Down the left edge of the parchment, orange and black-clad wizards and witches with regal horns dotted the margins and played the Cannons fight song, while the same effect was mirrored on the right side as persons in teaching robes played the Hogwarts Alma Mater once the Cannons section had finished. The letter invited Hermione to be Ron's guest at a formal gathering of Cannons players and Hogwarts VIPs after the match, and asked her to R.S.V.P. by owl as soon as possible.

"It just came; I'm surprised you two didn't get yours yet." Harry and Ginny read the second piece, which was clearly Ron's version of a personal touch.

_Hey there Hermione!_

_Bet you thought I forgot about you with all that's happened to me. Truth is I've got a lot to talk to you about, and I wanted to wait until we could be face to face again, though it's taken longer than I wanted it to. I can't wait for you to see me do my thing on the pitch; I think you'll be really impressed, and we're being charitable to boot! Can't wait to see you!_

_Ronald "King" Weasley_

_P.S. You really ought to save this; my signature is bringing in 20 Galleons a pop!_

ll

Harry and Ginny stifled their groans as best they could. "I know you have a tough decision whether to be his guest," Ginny said, "but why are you going to miss a meal over it at this point when you've been so capable of getting on with life in the meantime?"

"Tough decision, Ginny? Not about the invite. I'm definitely going to the dinner with Ron, and I just sent back my acceptance."

"Then why do you look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's really about to happen now, isn't it!" sputtered Hermione. "He's going to be here in a handful of days, and I'm going to know by the end of the night whether or not I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the man I love with all my heart."

Hermione's friends were jarred by her words. Despite the fireworks that Ron and Hermione could kick up between them and the fact of their current estrangement, it still hadn't registered with Harry and Ginny that the two might choose to completely remove themselves from each other's lives.

Hermione composed herself and continued. "The night of the other letter, I realized that I couldn't go on pining for the hope of a life with Ron, at least the wonderful man that I know is deep inside the shell of confusion and ego and hurt. Harry, your words really made an impact. We can't go on the way we have, always on the brink of a meltdown. And I'm not going to allow it to continue, for my sake as well as Ron's. I'm going to lay things out as plainly and as calmly as I can. If I still can't make him see what I need him to see, then it will have to end."

Harry felt horrible for Hermione as he remembered how hard it had been to walk away from Ginny to fight Voldemort. Even though Harry couldn't get Ginny out of his mind and was overwhelmed for the only time in his life by true love for someone, especially one who returned his love so truly and deeply, he made the agonizing choice to leave her and move on, as he'd convinced himself at the time that it was best for all involved. Harry doubted that any of them would manage to get much sleep before the big day arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

If there was anything Harry wouldn't miss when he became a full-time Auror, it was the pomp and circumstance surrounding the supposedly grand events that had become a staple in Harry's daily life since the defeat of Voldemort. He had to wear special robes and accept giant scrolls and keys, all while listening to public officials drone on and on endlessly without actually saying much worthwhile. The only thing worse was when Harry had to make a speech himself about leaving the past behind while remembering goals and working for a better tomorrow. He'd had to endure the presence of more shallow blowhards than he deserved to meet in a lifetime, and there were none more shallow or untrustworthy than Rita Skeeter.

Rita had been trying to foster a barnacle-like attachment of herself to Harry since the Battle of Hogwarts, and it took all of Harry's strength (and some quick reminders of his ties to the Ministry and her dependence on continuing as a secret Animagus for most of her scoops) to refrain from casting a Bat-Bogey Hex on her. (Ginny had assured him that she'd be fine if he practiced her signature curse on the likes of Rita.) As usual, Rita had situated herself next to Harry before the start of the event and was peppering him with questions left and right, trying to provoke a reaction.

"How you do feel about your closest friend going on to bigger and better things while you serve as a mouthpiece for the Ministry? And what about your former sweetheart, that Granger girl? She made a cute couple with Weasley, but I hear she's the 'forgotten woman' now that the King has his bachelor pad in full swing!"

Harry usually let her jabs bounce off of him, but she was getting too personal this time given what was going on with Ron and Hermione. He leaned towards Rita's ear so that no one else could hear his reply. "Believe me, Rita; nothing would make me happier than to re-acquaint you with Hermione Granger. What say I have her stick you in a jar with some freeze-dried Thestral droppings for the next 20 years, hmm?" Rita shot daggers from her eyes at Harry, but Harry shot them back. "Now be a nice little dung beetle and clam up!"

Rita moved to speak, but she thought better of it. She clammed up.

ll

Harry was pleased that the length of the opening ceremony was being cut short because of the Chudley Cannons' planned late arrival owing to other commitments. Even though the team was again in last place, the Cannons still arrived in style, stretch-carriages gleaming and floating high above the lake as they approached the school grounds. The assembled crowd applauded and snapped pictures as the players and coaches emerged from the carriages. A loud cannon crack rang out when the door of the last carriage opened, and out stepped a freckled young man with sweeping orange and black robes, dragon-hide boots, and associated finery. Next to emerge was an oversized jaw followed closely by the face of one Ludo Bagman. He helped out of the carriage a glamorously-dressed woman who had an oddly serene expression on her face, all while Ludo managed to keep his head pointed towards the cameras. Harry wondered if he'd seen as many teeth in one head since the heyday of the mentally-departed Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry glanced down at Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill, which was going a mile a minute across her notepad:

_"'BAGS' TO RICHES: LUDO'S BACK! In the aftermath of war, rumors run rampant and tales are told tall. So it is with the stories and scandals swirling around Ludovic Bagman, a lovable rogue to some and a notorious scoundrel to others. Whether or not the average Sneak-O-Scope whistles or lies still when he walks by, few of us would bet that Ludo's return to prominence doesn't have a touch of larceny to it. _

_"Ludo left his post as head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports under a cloud of suspicion in the wizarding community shortly after the disastrous Triwizard Tournament. A goblin who does not wish to be identified asserts that Bagman had gambling debts himself and went on the run after disputing the terms of a bet made on the tournament. Bagman faded from the public eye as quickly as the leprechaun gold with which he allegedly tried to settle his debts until earlier this year, when word broke that the Chudley Cannons had appointed him manager at the request of the team's owner, the vivacious heiress and socialite Clytemnestra "Nessie" Chudleighton. Thought to be a desperate attempt by the Cannons to sell tickets to see their dreadful product by trading on the name of a former Quidditch star, the arrival of Ludo soon bore success of another stripe, as he escorted Ms. Chudleighton down the aisle two months later. My sources tell me that the Chudleighton family account was tapped to pay for the wedding band, so there's no fear of it disappearing from her finger the way certain magical metals might. _

_"Bagman continued to grab headlines with every move he made, from playoff format changes designed to maximize profits that will be shared with charitable causes to luring the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived onto the Chudley side with a 10-year contract to play Keeper. It was barely a week after Ronald Weasley was signed that Ludo had let it slip to this reporter while criticizing the existing Chudley Seeker that he had a contract waiting for Potter at an asking price and start date he could name ("though I'm counting on Harry's love of the game to keep him from bankrupting us!" Bagman had added). Today's match will feature Potter's first appearance as Seeker since…" _

Harry's concentration was broken by a familiar "Oi!" Ron had bounded onto the dais and strode up to Harry with Bagman by his side. "Harry! Great to see you, mate! By the way, you remember Ludo!"

Bagman stuck out his enormous paw and Harry shook it quickly. "Can't wait to see you play, m'boy! Still remember the remarkable way you handled your Firebolt to get by that Hungarian Horntail!" Bagman pounded Harry on the back, did the Sonorus charm on his throat, and spoke for the next half-hour about what Hogwarts and the Cannons meant to the wizarding community.

"See you on the pitch, then!" Ron said and gave Harry thumbs-up as he and Bagman headed for the Quidditch stadium to begin warm-ups. Harry didn't detect any of the pre-game anxiety Ron had always displayed even before matches that Gryffindor was favored to win by hundreds of points.

_Well, overconfidence is one way to get rid of the butterflies!_ Harry wasn't exactly racked with anxiety himself, and with good reason. He'd had only a few minutes one afternoon to watch the 3-D projections of the Cannons' last two matches, but he'd seen enough to know that aside from Ron and a spark of talent shown by the Left Chaser, Chudley looked awful. Their Seeker was so bad that he had grabbed a shiny wasp off of an old woman's headdress against Wimbourne, thinking it was the Snitch. Harry walked off the platform and made a beeline for Ginny, who was standing with the other Hogwarts All-Stars. The pair locked hands, and the students made their way slowly towards the stadium.

"What did Ron have to say?" Ginny asked.

"He says you throw like a girl and he's going to shut you down completely," Harry replied with a grin. _Let's do this._


	8. Chapter 8

Ron's face was everywhere one could turn in Hogwarts' Quidditch stadium, as the existing sponsors for the Cannons were permitted to display advertising space in exchange for charitable contributions to the school's rebuilding fund. A prominent ad for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes featured Ron exploding, melting, and burning at an alarming rate depending on the product displayed at the time. At the end of each ad, Ron emerged unscathed with the words 'Long Live the King' appearing behind him as he flew away. The ad that caught Harry's eye was for a temporary Animagus charm, under which Ron had transformed into an otter with a crown and scepter. Harry remembered that Hermione's Patronus was an otter and hoped that was a positive sign of things to come. Before the exhibition began, team captains Ginny and Ron met at the center of the Quidditch pitch.

"Don't be too hard on me, little sis!" Ron said, winking at Ginny and turning away before seeing the look Harry was waiting for shoot across Ginny's face. Before Ron knew what hit him, the Hogwarts All-Stars had put 50 unanswered points on the board, 40 of which were scored by Ginny and the other 10 coming when Ron fumbled a Quaffle he saved back through a hoop. Ron bore down from that point and started playing extremely well at Keeper, but the Cannons could get nothing going offensively, and Ron was literally getting bombarded by the opposition's Chasers led by Ginny, whose energy was infectious. Harry patiently waited for a glimpse of the Snitch, and finally spotted it when the scoreboard showed an 80-20 margin in favor of Hogwarts. Harry tore after the twittering orb, but found himself driven less by the love of the chase and more by a desire to get the match over with and get a chance to talk to Ron before Ron met up with Hermione. A couple of twists, turns and loop-de-loops later found Harry gripping the Snitch and clinching a decisive victory for the Hogwarts All-Stars. Harry rushed over to Ginny and they kissed each other passionately.

_Man, I LOVE me some Quidditch!_ Harry thought, remembering their first fiery embrace when Ginny rushed into his arms in the Gryffindor Common Room after winning the Quidditch Cup in Harry's sixth year. Scanning the stands after their lengthy snog, Harry saw Ludo with a radiant smile as he congratulated Professor McGonagall. _At least he's being a good sport._

Harry then spotted Ron and walked over to have a word with him. If this defeat didn't humble King Weasley, nothing would.

ll

Harry made the traditional postgame gesture to shake hands with the opposing side, but Ron turned and stormed off towards the locker room – only he headed into the locker room being used by the Hogwarts All-Stars rather than the visitors' quarters. Fuming, Harry caught Ron, forced him into an empty training room, and slammed the door.

"Listen up, mate!" Harry bellowed. "You've got a load more worries than you think, your majesty! You pull this stomping off crap again, and it's goodbye Hermione!"

"Watch what you say about Hermione, 'mate!'" Ron yelled back. "You listen here, Potter -"

"NO, RON, YOU listen here! You're THIS close to losing Hermione for good, did you know that? I do, because she's been pouring out her heart to me and Ginny ever since you ditched her! AGAIN! And it's all because of your damn temper. Look, I've got a temper, you've got one, and she's got one, but she's almost lost hope that you'll ever grow up enough to rein it in and deal with it instead of lashing out at her and then not staying around to work things out. Here's a bit of charity from me to you, mate: She still loves you. She says she loves you with all her heart and wants to spend the rest of her life with you. But she also let us know that she's done putting her heart out there only to have it crushed by the hurt and sadness you both put each other through on a regular basis."

Ron's mouth was open as a tear trickled down his cheek, but he didn't make a sound. Harry took that as a sign that he might be getting through, and he softened his tone. "As much as she loves you, she's ready to leave you forever tonight if you can't get through to each other, so remember that when you feel yourself reaching your boiling point. She's going to be trying hard too to control her emotions, so give her the benefit of the doubt. Just realize that you're both on the same side before you tear into her, even if she's started in on you without realizing it, using that 'Ronald!' tone of hers and unleashing her barrister-like argument style, both of which always seem to set you off."

Harry unclenched his fists and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "And for Merlin's sake, shut up about 'King' Weasley or anything to do with the Cannons. Talking about autographs and stretch carriages and bachelor pads won't help convince her that you're striving towards maturity."

Ron hung his head and leaned against the training table for support. After what seemed like ages, he spoke up. "Your dad… how did he convince your mum that he wasn't such an immature ego-maniac anymore?"

Harry remembered what he had heard about his parents. "From what Remus and Sirius told me, Mum was about the only person who ever spelled out to the great James Potter what an "arrogant toe-rag" he was being with his boasting and constant showing-off. She made it clear that she wasn't impressed by Quidditch trophies or fancy wand tricks. Dad apparently thought about what she'd said and eventually took it to heart, because he cut out the arrogance and cast away the façade he'd built up trying to impress Mum. Once he'd done that, she was able to see the special person he'd matured into."

Ron smiled and pulled Harry into a quick hug. "Thanks for sticking your neck out for me, Harry. I know you don't like to get in the middle of people's business, but I really could've blown it with Hermione without your heads-up."

"Anytime, mate. I've said my peace, so the rest is up to you," Harry said, exhausted from his latest on-the-fly stab at couples counseling.

"Yeah, guess it is up to me…" Ron said, a concerned look forming on his face. "Say, do you think Hermione will think my new robes and those dragon-hide boots are too immature and egotistical?"

"No, they all look brilliant and a damn sight better than the train wreck of a gown you wore to our first formal affair here," Harry assured him. "Just… please… don't say 'King'!"


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed odd to see a group of people wearing formal dress robes and gowns in the Hog's Head pub, but Harry's last-minute suggestion of the off-beat location for the post-dinner activity appeared to be a success. Aberforth had told Harry that if they didn't mind a couple of regular patrons and goats sleeping in the corner, the place was all theirs for the night. The stilted atmosphere that had permeated the feast in the Great Hall was nowhere to be found, which suited the students and the Cannons just fine as they downed tankards of butterbeer and firewhiskey while Hagrid, Slughorn and special guest Peeves led the throng in song. Harry and Ginny were singing and swallowing with the best of them, only to have Bagman barge in and insist on talking to Harry about "very important matters." Harry had overheard one of the important matters from Chudley's Left Chaser Chucky Farkas, who had been crying into his butterbeer about his bad luck.

"…Bloody owners with their bloody casinos and their bloody hotels, and they cry poor because of the bloody war and slash my bloody paycheck and everyone else's who ain't done three full bloody years in the league with a bloody salary cap…"

Harry had no idea about this - _I had a little more to worry about recently than Quidditch salary caps_ - and was grateful for the heads-up as he prepared for another pitch from Bagman. "I'll be back soon," Harry promised as Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's time to talk business, m'boy," Bagman proclaimed as he led Harry towards an isolated part of the pub. "You made catching the Snitch look like child's play today, and the Cannons need a man like that if we're going to shock the wizarding world and bring home the title for the first time since 1892. What do I have to do to put you in a Cannons uniform today? I can whip up a contract that makes you the highest-paid man in the wizarding world in five years! Or are you worried that I can't deliver that?"

Harry shook his head. "No, that's not my worry; thanks to your wife, I'm not concerned that you can't deliver the Galleons, at least by my fourth season courtesy of your new salary cap!" Bagman shifted uncomfortably as Harry continued. "I just have to decide if I want to commit myself to a pro Quidditch career when I have so many other options."

"Harry, I'm sorry that my desire to get you at whatever price you named leaked to the press since postwar league rules now prohibit that. It is true that I can only offer you the top rookie salary slot for the next 3 years. But my boy! Think of what you can accomplish! Defeating Voldemort was one thing, but winning the Quidditch championship with the Chudley Cannons will show that you can really do the impossible!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that one. He was already on the verge of losing it each time Ludo pointed at his gigantic head for emphasis every time he said 'think'.

"Think about your dear friend Ronald. I'm giving you a chance to work side by side with him again and help him achieve his greatest dream. Think about that, my boy. I can have a press conference called the instant you say yes, and this would be a glorious setting for it."

Harry paused. "I still have to 'think' about it," gesturing at his own cranium.

"Come now! There's nothing to think about, m'boy!"

"Actually, there's still the matter of… Say, Minister Shacklebolt has arrived! I just remembered something I need to ask him, so let's stroll over and you two can get re-acquainted! Er, Ludo?" Bagman's grin was now halfway across the room, accompanied by beads of sweat on his brow. _Old habits die hard, _Harry joked to himself.

ll

"Congratulations, Harry! You and your Miss Weasley looked magnificent today!" said Kingsley, who had apparently come with Madam Rosmerta.

"Thanks, Minister!" Harry replied.

"Cheers, Harry," bellowed Rosmerta over the din. She looked eager to let her hair down in a pub for once rather than be the one keeping an eye on the rowdies. "I'm glad I took the night off for this. No point in missing out on all the fun in town tonight, eh? I'll let you two talk while I grab some drinks; it's what I do best," she cackled and then bounded towards the bar.

Harry was pleased to see Kingsley, and found himself brimming with curiosity as to the happenings at the Ministry after halting his training there for two weeks while preparing for the exhibition match. "Could you tell me what sort of things you've been working on, Minister?"

"A little of this, a little of that," said Kingsley. "Nothing that you'd be too interested in."

"Are you sure? I want to keep myself up to date with Ministry activities now that I'm a part of it."

Kingsley rubbed his chin and tried to pull a worthy anecdote from his head. "Well, since you asked, there was something that concerned you in a roundabout way… I spent all day working with DOMLEE (Department Of Magical Law Enforcement) and the Grand Goblin Guild on some progressive legislation. Your friend Miss Granger brought to our attention myriad issues involving ownership of Goblin-crafted items. She used the Sword of Gryffindor and your dubious deal with Griphook as an example in her debriefing."

Kingsley noticed the smile on Harry's face. "Don't forget that the Ministry has its eyes on her, Mr. Potter. You'd better use the full scope of your recruiting duties to close the deal if you know what's good for you! At one point during her debriefing, I was wondering who was really running the procedure, and that takes some doing!"

"Trust me, Minister," Harry assured him. "She's chomping at the bit to be a 'Shacklebolt Supporter,' so don't give it another thought."

"Good. Her idea that all wizarding world products including Goblin-made items should be sold either 1) with free and clear title to full ownership and transfer rights or 2) under a 'life-rental' agreement is a truly innovative legal solution to this thorny problem. Under the latter agreement, buyers would affirm that the item purchased will cease to be their property after their demise, with ownership reverting back to the item's maker. Simply having that option in the marketplace will undercut any claim from the manufacturers of their implied ownership of the wares after the original purchaser dies if a life-rental was not agreed to in writing and magical bond. We hope that a change in the mindset of some goblins will occur and help dissolve many of the grudges held against wizarding families and institutions who have goblin-made heirlooms that have been passed through generations. My task along with DOMLEE has been to work with the Grand Goblin Guild to craft the regulations governing the new agreements. We intend to work with the Guild to police rogue operations that will try to sell Goblin-made goods while seeking to escape statutory compliance by refusing to market their items to the public under the new guidelines."

Harry made a mental note not to ask Kingsley what he's been up to at the Ministry unless he really, REALLY wanted to know.

ll

As if on cue, Ginny waved at Harry to rejoin her. Harry excused himself from Kingsley, grabbed two tankards of butterbeer from the bar and returned to Ginny's side.

"What did he have to say?" Ginny inquired.

"Kingsley says you played great and then talked about goblins and stuff."

"No, what did that lout Bagman say?"

"Well, he said something about making me the 'highest paid man in the wizarding world' and so forth. What can I say; I'm irresistible!"

"Oh please!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "So… you told him 'yes,' right? I know I would have, even to play for Chudley. I was against it at first since Bagman cheated my brothers, but he seems harmless now and I couldn't really say no to getting paid for playing Chaser for a living! So how much did you make him cough up?" Ginny leaned forward expectantly.

"Hold on, honey. I'm almost definitely going to say yes, but for one thing, I wanted to discuss it with you beforehand. With all the free relationship advice I've been doling out, I wasn't about to agree to anything without consulting you first."

"Smart boy!" Ginny kidded. "So… how much did you make him cough up?"

"Well, the new rookie salary cap means I'm not going to get rich quick off of this deal, but I think I'll be able to pay the bills and buy my girl something pretty now and again. I'll also send Ron and Hermione a bill for services rendered as Healer Harry to make up the difference." He squeezed Ginny's hand and scanned the room for two specific people. "Speaking of my clients, where are they?"

"They ducked out of the Great Hall when the banquet was breaking up," Ginny recalled. "I've been trying hard not to think about it. I had Hermione promise to use her enchanted Galleon to signal me if she needs us in case things go wrong." Ginny put her head against Harry's shoulder, and Harry stroked it gently.

_It's out of your hands, Potter_, Harry thought as knots formed in his stomach. _It's up to them._


	10. Chapter 10

After the banquet, Ron and Hermione had walked together through the castle and onto the school grounds. Neither one had done more than exchange basic pleasantries, as both were on edge and were petrified that they might say the wrong thing.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me, Hermione. You look nice."

"So do you, Ronald."

More walking seemed to be the best way to deal with the silence. Before long, they had arrived in the vicinity of the Whomping Willow.

Ron grimaced. "I knew if we walked long enough, we'd run into something that almost got us killed in our reckless youth."

Hermione laughed faintly.

"That pile of twigs really did a number on Dad's car and my poor body! Man, I wish we still had the Time-Turner. I could go back and fix so many things that I screwed up." Ron turned to Hermione. "You know I'm sorry for being such a git. But I know that's it's not enough just to say that and expect everything to be fine. I want to do so much better from now on, and I know I can."

"I believe you, Ron, but things are different now. We're not in the same place doing essentially the same sort of things 24 hours a day any more. Our lives are moving at two different speeds now, and it wouldn't be fair for either of us to make the compromises necessary to have a life together if we're not truly together in body and soul. I can't continue to risk needing someone so desperately who I'm not sure will be there for me. I don't mean that you can't ever leave if we get heated and cool off if you need to, but you need to come back to me and not make any life-changing decisions like this Cannons business without talking to me. I need to know that even if you're half-way across the world, you're still with me in your heart and will be there for me for the rest of our lives. There can be confusion about a lot of things, but never again about that."

Ron closed his hands over hers and gave Hermione the most tender and loving look she had ever seen. "You've never left my heart for a second. You're the only person I'm doing all this for, so that you will be proud of me and always think that I'm worthy of your love. But I actually forgot in a moment of lunacy how much you care for me because I actually thought that you might love me less if I didn't start standing out from the crowd more than I did. When I was told that the Cannons wanted me, everything else flew out of my mind. Think about it, Hermione; after watching those guys fly around my room all my life and wishing I was one of them, I was actually being offered the chance to do it myself. But, I was too scared to risk having you try to talk me out of my dream without getting to explain myself, and that's why I didn't bring up the offer during our last conversation. I thought I might have to choose between you and Quidditch if I brought it up since you seemed so determined to get me back into school, so I just signed the paper and hoped that I could prove to you that I was doing the right thing. What I should have done is have the conversation with you and valued your input no matter what. Instead, I blew it again and risked losing your love, and your love is what I should have been focused on all along. Hermione, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'll do everything I can to be there for you from now on."

Hermione looked up at Ron. "I blew it too, Ron. I'd been jumping down your throat about what I thought was right for you, and now I see how that could make you afraid to come to me, especially with your longtime dream in the balance. I'm so sorry." Hermione burst into tears, and Ron quickly wrapped his arms around her to console her.

"Don't cry, darling. We're never going to let this happen again, because I love you and I'm never going to leave you."

"I love you too, Ron!" The couple clung to each other with all of their strength. Sobs were soon replaced by tender kisses and caresses, as each expressed their love to the other as completely as possible. After what seemed like an eternity holding and kissing each other while whispering declarations of love back and forth, Ron and Hermione looked into each other's eyes and simply smiled.

"Aren't we supposed to be somewhere?" Ron asked distractedly.

"Mmmm hmmm… Oh Ron, they'll be wondering what happened to us!" Hermione exclaimed. "We're ever so late!"

ll

Hermione took Ron by the hand and strode towards the Whomping Willow. "Of course, Ronald, you will have to travel for your Keeper duties, but you'll Apparate back as soon as possible to keep your promise to never leave me. Understand?" Hermione said with a giggle.

"Indubitably, m'lady, though anyone who's read _A History of Hogwarts_ knows I better aim for Hogsmeade while you're here since no one can Apparate within school grounds!" replied Ron cheerfully.

Hermione was too caught up in her joy and exhilaration to wonder how that oft-forgotten school fact and the proper use of 'indubitably' in common conversation had escaped his lips. A moment later, Ron woke from his love-filled haze long enough to notice where she was leading him.

"Uh, that's quite close enough to the Whomping Weed, Hermione. What're you trying to -"

Hermione whipped out her wand and cried "_Aguamenti!_" The branches of the willow, which had been flailing menacingly, stopped moving as a stream of water hit a knot at the base of the tree. "Come, sweetheart, we're expected at the Hog's Head," said Hermione as she pulled Ron towards the tunnel.

"What a witch! All this, and looks, too! You're bloody marvelous, girl. You make me feel like a king!"

Hermione froze and Ron gasped, realizing his slip. "Ronald?"

"Yes, dear," Ron answered apprehensively.

"We need to discuss that 'king' business… but it can wait 'til later, lover," Hermione purred as she winked at Ron, who beamed in response.

"Yes, dear! I love you, dear! Let's go, dear!"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke with his forehead throbbing. It wasn't anything to do with his scar; it was merely a byproduct of trading butterbeer for firewhiskey after Ron and Hermione had arrived arm in arm at the post-match celebration in Hogsmeade. Though he was often the focus of attention at celebrations over the years, Harry was rarely the life of the party himself. However, the burst of joy from seeing his two friends together after hoping for the best and fearing the worst had Harry leading conga lines, doing the Macarena with Hermione as the wizard-borns fell about howling with laughter, and toasting everything from "Merlin's beard" to "Nearly Headless Nick's nastily nicked neck."

Harry's spirits had lifted to such a degree that he even sought out Bagman to lay down his terms for joining the Cannons. "I'd only be looking at a one-season deal to start," Harry made clear to Bagman. He also demanded that any contract he would agree to needed a clause specifying that his free time was his own, no questions asked. (Harry made one confidential request that was more in the nature of a suggestion. Given the potential cost-savings and marketing potential of the idea, Harry was confident that Ludo would welcome the suggestion, which he did and promised to act on it when the time came.)

Still, Harry anticipated a fierce argument for a long-term deal from Bagman. Surprisingly, Ludo immediately agreed to Harry's terms. Harry had tried to make it sound like his special clause was all about sneaking off to meet up with Ginny since the likes of Ludo wouldn't question that excuse, but it left him the flexibility to disappear from sight of the team without arousing suspicion, which was a necessity as an Auror in training. _And yeah, it won't hurt to have that freedom when I do want to dally with my dolly! Ouch, did I just say that? I don't think I did, at least out loud… Phew; I'd better take a pass on the next tankard of cheer…_

ll

"Finally up, are we?" Harry saw Ron sitting on the bed across the room.

"Uh, yeah," Harry yawned. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, Hermione said you had this room to yourself this semester, so I figured I'd crash here and say a proper thanks and goodbye to you and the girls today. I don't think it would've registered with you by the end of last night!" Ron laughed.

"Nah, I shut things down before any damage was done," Harry feebly protested as his head kept throbbing. "Been up long, Ron?"

"Only got a couple of hours, but it's all right. I feel amazing." Harry looked at Ron's bewitched countenance, which recalled his friend's love-struck gaze when Ron had consumed a Chocolate Cauldron filled by Romilda Vane with a love potion intended for Harry. "I can't believe I let so much get in the way of appreciating what I had in Hermione. That's all over, mate, and I'm ending all of this 'King' business and just concentrating on being the best Keeper Chudley's ever seen. Yeah, I know that's not sayin' much, but you've got to start somewhere…"

Harry agreed. "That's the way to do it. We'll have to wait and see if the fans let the 'King' abdicate his nickname; I doubt they will because it's been associated with you from the start of your Quidditch days. But as long as you cut out acting like someone should throw rose petals in front of your every step, I'm sure Hermione will let you live out your days in peace." Harry figured this would be the best time to confirm to Ron the worst-kept secret in the wizarding world. "If you reckon you can stand a bit more excitement, I'll let you know who's penciled in as Chudley's Seeker the week after he takes his N.E.W.T.s."

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed, clapping his hands together as if he'd just caught a Quaffle. "I can't believe everything I've always wanted for my team is coming true: we've finally got ownership that's willing to pay for talent, and players who actually want to play for the Cannons!"

"Hey, they're my team, too," Harry reminded him. "I've read _Flying with the Cannons _cover to cover more times than I can count." He remembered being locked up with it at the Dursleys, with the book being one of his only reminders of the wizarding world.

"You looked as good as any Seeker in the league judging from the replays of the match," Ron said. "Ginny looked like a pro as well."

"Don't get any ideas; she's still got another semester to go," Harry cautioned.

"I know," Ron continued, "but for once, we've got a chance at having as much top tier talent as anyone in the league this year if we get a few more breaks. I couldn't believe that the Kenmare Kestrels canned Connolly and Quigley, the two best Beaters in the league! I don't buy the talk that they're going to face charges over 'conduct detrimental to a team mascot,' and neither does Ludo because he put in a waiver claim for both. And if Ludo puts enough cash behind a transfer offer for Clara Ivanova at Center Chaser, I really think we've got the makings of a Cup winner! Oh, if we could end those chants of '1892!' '1892!' and the "Wait 'till Next Century" song they sing over and over on the road, I'd…" Tears began forming in the corners of Ron's eyes.

Choosing to ignore Ron's rapidly expanding emotional range for both their sakes, Harry brought up a salient point. "Wait a minute; I know that Ludo wanted me on board to sell tickets, and I was fine with that. But I thought this season was already another washout, so why are you talking title when Chudley's winless record will almost certainly keep us out of playoff contention?"

"Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked. _Busy knocking some sense into you_, Harry mused to himself.

"Ludo convinced the league's board of governors to allow every team into the playoffs this year to drive up interest and generate more money for wizarding charities that are providing aid for rebuilding efforts throughout Great Britain and Ireland ."

"You don't say," Harry replied thoughtfully. "Bagman's certainly been busy…"

ll

Ron and Harry joined a glowing Hermione and giddy Ginny for a chat-filled breakfast, followed by a leisurely walk by the quartet around the school grounds. "…And when we came out of the tunnel last night, Ron carved our initials in the Whomping Willow and surrounded it with a heart," Hermione recalled dreamily.

"Oh, that's SOOOO sweet!" Ginny squealed.

Ron leaned towards Harry and whispered: "I started carving a 'K' for my first initial as a joke, but Hermione shot me that look of hers, which I was counting on. (I had to, Harry; she's beautiful when she's angry!) I played it off while I completed the loop and had an 'R' next to a 'W.'" Both of them laughed, and Harry knew his two best friends would be pushing each other's buttons happily ever after.

Before long, the quartet was at the place where Ron's carriage was waiting. It was also next to the stables where a bleary-eyed Hagrid waited to offer his goodbyes to Ron. "It's time fer you to be goin', Ron. Yeh gotta check in wit yer coach, he's bin askin' fer yeh all mornin' on the bloody wireless in yer carriage. Don' pay no mind ter the mess Fang left; 'spect our Hermione's got a scrubbin' spell that'll set it right! C'mere an' say g'bye!" Hagrid gave Ron one of his giant hugs that left Ron's ribs aching more than yesterday's Bludgers had. "Yeh win one fer yer old pal Hagrid, or else…" Hagrid's grin turned into a blubber, and he waved back at the gang as he hurried off towards his cottage, blowing his nose like a trumpet.

Ginny and Harry stepped back to let Ron and Hermione exchange their farewells. "Hermione's over the moon," Ginny confided. "The way they broke through last night, she said she wouldn't be surprised if a ring was in her future." Ginny pointed to her bare ring finger.

"That's good to know, just in case some of the extra-thick Ron is still in place and I need to register that in his head," Harry laughed as Ginny shot him an annoyed look.

"Seriously, Harry, are you sure Ron's really turned the corner?"

"I know he has, Ginny. If you saw how overcome with love he was this morning as he promised up and down to ditch the 'King' thing, you'd know it's for real." Harry was glad to hear his friends were thinking about making the ultimate commitment to each other. _Life is short, and you have to make the most of it while you can_.

That thought brought Harry's attention back to his girlfriend. Now that the turmoil concerning his friends had subsided, Harry felt it was time to think about cementing his relationship with Ginny before he zoomed off to the big leagues himself. As Ginny stepped forward to hug her brother and wish him well, something clicked in the back of Harry's mind. _Say, maybe that's why Ginny brought up rings and showed me her bare finger, so it would register in MY head! Why, that little…_

Harry laughed to himself, feeling even more love for Ginny for her subtle initiative and feeling a bit clever for picking up the clue so quickly. The quickness was certainly a record for him, since Ginny had been dropping Harry hints of her affection for him for as long as they'd known each other, with Harry remaining oblivious and continuing to regard Ginny merely as Ron's kid sister until his 6th year at Hogwarts. _It must be the Auror training paying off…_

"I guess I'll see you at the team's presser after you wrap up you tests, Harry," said Ron as they hugged and patted each other on the back. "Stay out of trouble, you lot!" After another long hug and kiss from Hermione, Ron stepped into the carriage. He waved back as the carriage pulled away, but suddenly cried: "Oi! What the – Stop! A little help here, Hermione…"

"Oh, I forgot," said Hermione as she rushed back to the carriage. _"Reparo!"_ Fang's indiscretion disappeared, and the color of the carriage's carpeted floor returned to bright orange.


	12. Chapter 12

"This is rather irregular," said Kingsley skeptically from behind his desk. "I don't see how it's the Ministry of Magic's task to track or estimate the revenue generated by the British and Irish Quidditch League's activities."

"Then I'll find a way to do it as a concerned citizen without involving the Ministry," said Harry. "All I'm saying is that I want to make sure how the money generated by the expanded playoff format is being accounted for and divvied up, and I want to check how much of it is actually making it to the charitable destinations. The league is making critical changes and conducting so much activity based on the stated goal of charity that the situation is ripe for fraud if there is not proper oversight. I now have a substantial stake in this league, Minister, and my name is now irreversibly tied to its credibility. By transference, the Ministry's name is now tied to the league's ability to come through on its promises since I'm going to be seen publicly as the poster boy for both organizations."

Concern crossed Kingsley's face as Harry continued. "Minister, if Ludo's going to use charity to justify the new format, I'm going to make sure he follows through, but I could use help in that area."

"Tell me, did your Miss Granger have an opinion on this matter?" Kingsley asked.

Harry grinned. He'd figured that Kingsley would rapidly surmise that Hermione's fingerprints were all over this. "She volunteered to be my Plan B helper and number-cruncher if the Ministry wouldn't or couldn't help."

Kingsley put his fingertips together and thought over the matter for a few minutes. "Here's what I'd be willing to do. The Ministry could keep a very quiet eye on the league's financial activities, but no more than is authorized already by law under our tax and finance codes, with a narrow focus on the charitable revenue you describe. The eye in question will be aided by our Miss Granger, who's been extended an offer to join us in 'Magical Creatures' after completing her studies at Hogwarts. I'm sure she wouldn't be averse to a slight extension of her duties at the beginning."

Harry had no doubt that Hermione would welcome the task. _After all, this is the girl who'd check out books from the library that weighed almost as much as she did but call it 'light reading.'_ "She'll jump at the chance, sir, I'm sure of it."

"That's settled, then! I love it when I can sort out the thornier matters before lunch… Anything else, Harry? How's the renovation going at Grimmauld Place?"

"It's moving slowly but surely, sir. I reserved a department Sweeper for the next few days to help us clean out some of the more stubborn charms and curses. I'm heading over there right now before I get back to Hogwarts to continue cramming for my N.E.W.T.s."

"Splendid, Harry. I look forward to seeing it when your work there is complete."

"Absolutely, Minster. Ginny's already talking about hosting a high tea for you and a certain Hogsmeade landlady if she happens to be in London some weekend." Harry winked as he said his goodbyes to Kingsley.

ll

_"Higitus, Figitus, Migitus-Mum, Prestidigitorium!" _

Harry ducked out of the way of a row of plates zooming over his head towards a wash tub, where rags waited to alternately rinse and dry the dinnerware. Harry had seen a Disney picture as a child featuring Merlin uttering the same rhyme to help a young King Arthur speed through his chores, but he never imagined back then that he'd ever witness such a thing in his own house.

"Kreacher offers a thousand apologies, master of the house! Kreacher did not anticipate your return so soon, or he would have attended to the kitchen first."

"That's all right, Kreacher," Harry assured him. "I always get a kick out of watching you work your magic. Say, would a ham and cheese be too much trouble?"

"Kreacher will make one right away!" the house-elf promised. _Hermione was right; he's just as dedicated to service as ever, even as a free elf._

Harry and Hermione had seen to it that Kreacher was freed soon after the defeat of Voldemort, and they used all they knew about the nature of house-elves to ensure it went as smoothly as possible – though it involved a fair share of drama. The 'intervention' Hermione masterminded had worked extremely well. Harry had pretended to drop a sock accidently as he rifled through a drawer and asked Kreacher to catch it. Harry had then pretended to be panic-stricken at the thought that Kreacher was now free to leave him. If Harry carried on enough, Hermione reasoned, then Kreacher would not mutilate himself in the throes of despair after being set free, but would see where he was needed and come to Harry's aid. Harry threw himself into the task.

"Oh, poor Harry Potter! Woe is me!" he cried. "I'll be all alone in this big, empty house and this huge, scary city where I don't know a soul. How will I ever be able to keep this magnificent house up to the exacting standards that befit a great wizard? I'm a lost cause, I tell you, LOST!" Harry sank to his knees and beat the floor furiously with balled fists.

Kreacher rushed to Harry's side as tears avalanched downwards from the house-elf's bulging eyes. "Don't say that, noble heir of the house of Black and the name of Potter! Kreacher chooses to help you and serve you all of his days!"

Harry immediately regained his composure and beamed at Kreacher. "Thank you for your generous choice, Kreacher. Please permit me whenever I may to honor your loyalty to me and the responsibilities you've undertaken to suitably maintain Grimmauld Place," replied Harry, who remained effusive in his gratitude during each subsequent visit. Harry assured Kreacher as often as possible that the house-elf would remain at Grimmauld Place as long as he chose, and used the offer of Knuts, Galleons, and other tokens as continued gestures of friendship that Kreacher understood. As a result, Harry noticed that Kreacher's disappointment with his fate as a free elf slowly subsided.

ll

After consulting with the Sweeper and bidding Kreacher au revoir, Harry headed to King's Cross to take the train back to Hogwarts. He chose the train over Apparition to Hogsmeade since he was in no hurry to rush back to his books, and he also had a lot of thinking to do. Arriving at King's Cross immediately brought back Harry in his mind to the place between two worlds where he met Dumbledore for the last time after Harry offered himself to Voldemort. Despite all of the pain, fear, and confusion that surrounded Harry at the time, the urgency of the task before him made his choice clear: to return and fight Voldemort until either one of them had finally perished.

Harry felt that he was again in between two worlds, leaving London and his new home and career at the Ministry to travel back to his first real home at Hogwarts, which he would be leaving forever in a matter of days after completing his work there. Worst of all, he would be leaving Ginny for almost five months, which to him felt like an eternity. A feeling of unease washed over Harry at the thought, but the surroundings that had subconsciously been a calm in the storm (or the eye of the hurricane) for him during the Battle of Hogwarts again gave Harry a sense of purpose and assurance that overwhelmed the unwanted feelings. _You can handle it_, Harry thought.

If Harry had learned anything from his King's Cross experience with Dumbledore and the long walk to confront Voldemort beforehand during which he was joined by the spiritual echoes of his parents, Sirius, and Remus, it was that he would never have to face these crossroads alone. _I'll always have the help and support of friends and family both present and departed._

Almost at once, Harry felt the tension that had been building within him dissipate. He dozed all the way to Hogsmeade, saving his energy for a Nastily Exhausting Review Drill in the library with Hermione upon his arrival.


	13. Chapter 13

Scrambling to change out of her Quidditch gear into formal evening attire, Ginny felt her temperature and frustration rise by the minute. Everyone else had already cleared out of the dorms 15 minutes before. "Stupid mandatory assemblies… Never hear about them until the last minute, and they always cut my practices short or scrub 'em altogether like today. It better not be another Ministry recruiting pitch from Harry, or I'll kill him."

Professor McGonagall herself made the announcement to the Gryffindor Quidditch team and insisted that practice be postponed right before it was set to start. Brushing off Ginny's protests, McGonagall took her aside after dismissing the team and instructed her to look her absolute best that evening. "You will be seated at the head table and may be called upon to answer a question or two, so something in the order of that blue number you wore at the charity match banquet will do very nicely, I think." _McGonagall's handing out fashion tips now? She can't hire a full-time replacement to head the school fast enough if this is what the strain's doing to her._

McGonagall didn't seem pressed for time, because she then had the team captain do an overdue inventory of the practice equipment. Ginny started to plead her team's case again and asked to hold a truncated practice after the assembly, but McGonagall wasn't having it. "Please don't make me repeat myself, young lady. Quidditch practice can wait, but tonight's event cannot." Ginny finished her inventory and rushed towards the castle, resigning herself to a thoroughly dull evening and wondering what had made a paper-thin smile crack the normally severe expression of the headmistress several times that evening when she thought Ginny wasn't looking.

ll

After changing, Ginny left the dorms at a gallop, only to find the Gryffindor Common Room covered in darkness. _But of course…_

_"Lumos,"_ grumbled Ginny once she had fished her wand from the bottom of her magically expandable purse. In addition to the tip of her wand, a small figure at the base of the staircase leading from the dorm to the common room was illuminated as if a spotlight had been focused on it. The tiny figure, which appeared to be clad only with a diaper and a shoulder strap holding a quiver of arrows, burst forth with a gravel-throated warble:

_Her brown eyes are bright and delightful,_

_Her red hair is long and luxurious; _

_Her Bat-Bogey Hexes are frightful,_

_So give her some space when she's furious!_

Ginny stood at the top of the staircase and tried to figure out what she'd wandered into, then she remembered a singing Valentine she sent long ago via cupid-dwarf to the hero of her heart…

"Harry?" The spotlight expanded to reveal the sponsor of the performance, and Harry dropped a bag of coins into the waiting hands of the dwarf, who scurried away.

Harry gazed up at her and intoned: "It is I, my wicked woman!"

Ginny smirked at the pet name he'd call her when she'd regale him with tales of what she wanted to unleash on whoever had crossed her on a particular day. "That's 'witch' to you, buddy," she shot back as she descended the stairs and dove into Harry's waiting arms. After they'd properly greeted each other, Ginny thanked him for the romantic gesture but told him they'd better hurry and get to the stupid assembly that made her cancel Quidditch practice.

"You'd better blame me, dear; I'm the reason for the assembly," said Harry.

"Harry, my team's never going to round into top form if we can't stick to a reasonable schedule. So what's the big occasion this time, a speech on keeping the world's ankles safe from roving gangs of gnomes through a career in the Ministry?"

"No, it's nothing as important as that. Hit it, Winky!" There was a loud snap, and an immaculately-set table appeared beside the now-roaring fireplace and under the dimly-lit chandelier. Harry bowed and announced: "Dinner is served, m'lady!"

As he helped Ginny into her chair, Harry explained that Professor McGonagall was only too happy to help Harry with his plans for an elaborate surprise dinner before he left school. "I explained how we had first expressed our love to each other in this room, and she got as misty as the Fat Lady does whenever she sees us kiss. Speaking of which, the Fat Lady said she'd do her part to make sure we have an uninterrupted feast."

Ginny was overwhelmed with Harry's attention to detail, but was still thinking that he might have missed something. "This is amazing, Harry, but what about the assembly? What's going to keep the other students occupied for more than ten minutes?"

"I can't say for sure, but I think that dinner followed by a full demonstration of the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes product line - complete with free samples and conducted by the head Wheezer himself and his dutiful helper, Ron - might hold their interest for a decent amount of time."

"George is here?" exclaimed Ginny. "Oh, let's go see him really quick, it's been such a long time -"

"Uh uh uh, darling," Harry stated abruptly. "We'll see him before he goes back to his shop, but right now, you're going to enjoy this magnificent supper I've arranged for you with more than a little effort and ingenuity."

"Okay, I SUPPOSE we could…" Ginny quipped with a grin.

ll

Harry and Ginny had finished dinner and were standing together by the fire. "This was so amazing, honey," Ginny whispered. "Thank you for everything you did to make this a perfect night. I'm going to miss you so much when you're away."

"I feel the same way, Ginny," Harry answered softly. "The last few months have meant everything to me because I've been able to share them with you and express my love to you every day. Our wonderful time together has made me sure of what I've known in my heart ever since we first embraced and kissed in this room; I have to have you in my life forever if I'm going to be happy."

Harry dropped to one knee and produced a small red box, which Harry opened to reveal a white gold ring with a large glittering diamond twinkling in the firelight. Ginny gasped. "Oh, Harry…"

"Ginny, I'm so grateful that you waited for me when I went away. You know that my love for you grew during our separation, and it's grown even stronger since we've been together. If we can wait for each other just a little longer, I'm going to do everything I can for the rest of my life to make you as happy as you've made me. Ginny, my one and only love, will you marry me?"

"Yes, my darling, YES! I love you so much and I always will!" Ginny exclaimed as tears cascaded down her rose-red cheeks. She alternated between laughter and tears as Harry placed the ring on her finger and the ring magically sized itself to fit her dainty digit. Harry stood up and gazed into her eyes, bathing in feelings of joy that only Ginny could awaken in him.

Ginny reflected that joy completely. "Harry, you don't know how many times I've dreamed of this moment. I'm so glad to be able to give my heart to you for all time, because it's always been yours for the taking."

"I never thought I'd have the chance to share my life with anyone, and I wasn't about to leave your side again without making sure you'd never belong to anyone but me." Harry took Ginny in his arms and the two melted together, sealing their engagement with kisses and a lingering embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

A thousand years or so later, Harry and Ginny broke apart, though they still brimmed with energy and excitement. Ginny was burning to tell anyone and everyone the news. "I'm just dying to show this to Hermione and George and Ron tonight! Then we need to tell Mum and Dad, and they can tell everyone else in the family while we tell the rest of our friends here."

Harry concurred; for once he wasn't reluctant to be in the center of attention because it was going to be shared with Ginny and focused around their love for each other. "There's no time like the present!"

Ginny squeezed through the portrait hole, and Harry followed her close behind, goosing his intended onward when she stopped to admire her ring before they reached the other side. Once through, Harry turned back to the portrait and said: "Show the nice lady your sparkly new toy, Miss Weasley!"

"That's 'Mrs. Potter' to you, buddy!" Ginny snapped as she held out her left hand for closer examination.

The Fat Lady let out a euphoric yelp, then leaned towards the edge of her frame and yowled: "She said yes, Violet! I knew she would, I just KNEW she would! Sound the gong and break out the elderberry wine!"

Soon afterwards, cheers were echoing from distant corridors, followed by a whooshing sound that was produced by a magic carpet ridden by a red-feathered canary-headed gentleman. The figure popped something in its beak and soon transformed into the proprietor of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. "Do my eyes deceive me, or has our Mister Potter made an honest woman of me sister?"

"George!" shrieked Ginny as she tackled her brother. "Look, look, look! He did it!"

George eyed the ring and gave Harry a wry grin. "Reckon I owe Ron fifty Galleons; I could've sworn it would've gone the other way given my inside information."

Harry stepped back with surprise. _What the – 'inside information?' And what were they doing taking bets on this 'going the other way?'_

Before Harry could say anything, he was blindsided by Hermione hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "I'm so happy for both of you, Harry. You deserve nothing but the best from now on."

"You do too, Hermione. I couldn't ask for a better or more loyal friend than what you've been to me. And hopefully soon, you'll be my favorite sister-in-law," added Harry quietly with a knowing wink.

Hermione blushed. "What can I say - Weasley is my king! Just don't tell anyone I put it like that," she whispered, which made Harry double over with laughter.

Ron, who had been congratulating Ginny and asking her questions about the ring and the proposal, slapped Harry on the back. "Welcome to the family, mate! Mum's going to scream louder than a Mandrake when she hears, and Dad'll be dead chuffed too. And you just made me 50 Galleons richer thanks to George's lack of faith!"

Harry held up his hands for silence. "Everybody just hold it for a second. Will someone tell me why you all were betting on my proposal and what inside information convinced one of you that it was gonna go 'the other way?'"

George threw back his head and laughed. "Don't get the wrong idea, Harry; I thought you two would get engaged tonight if you had any sense in your noggins. But the bet was over who'd be doing the actual proposing, wasn't it! As far as my insider info, Angelina was grabbing the store's lunch order from a sandwich shop in Diagon Alley the other day and saw our Ginny through the window of a jewelry shop looking at rings. Angie saw her leave with a package, so I thought it more than reasonable that Ginny might beat Captain Oblivious – that's what she used to call you, Harry – to the punch. I even kept the bet going after you asked me to help arrange your special dinner with Ginny because you didn't say anything about a proposal, but I knew one of you would pop the question soon enough."

Harry turned to Ginny, who had a sheepish grin on her face as she produced from her purse a box containing an identical ring to the one on her finger. "We went to the same jeweler, didn't we! I wondered why the salesperson couldn't keep a straight face."

Harry was deeply touched by her gesture. "So… you were going to propose to me?"

"Don't be silly, Harry. You were going to do the asking, but I wasn't leaving anything to chance on the timing. The ring was just meant to be a… conversation starter if you needed some prodding." Ginny glided up to Harry and put her arms around his neck. "If you think you were leaving school without putting a ring on my finger, you're nuttier than Barnabas the Barmy!"

ll

The scene at the Burrow the weekend after Harry took his N.E.W.T.s and the first semester ended at Hogwarts was pandemonium. Harry was soon wishing he could pop in on Madame Pomfrey one last time. His cheeks were red and sore, not just from grinning but from being constantly tweaked by his mother-in-law-to-be. His ribs and back were no better from all of the celebratory hugs and slaps, and his right hand felt like it could drop off his wrist at any moment with the never-ending handshakes from the Weasley men. Harry made dozens of promises to do right by their dear little Ginny, and he dutifully affirmed that he would receive a horrible and painful death if he ever hurt her. Nevertheless, Harry wouldn't have had it any other way. It felt great to be welcomed into his adoptive family on another special level. Underscoring that point in anything but a subtle way was Mrs. Weasley. "I can't wait to bounce another tiny redhead on my knee!"

"Mother!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Now now, Ginevra. It's not to say I wouldn't welcome a little dark-haired tyke, but your children will have three of four grandparents with red hair going for them, and the world needs more fiery locks if you ask me."

"We were going to get to work on the matter tonight, but there's this whole wedding thing and that pesky nine-month math problem to consider," Ginny deadpanned.

Mrs. Weasley's brow instantly furrowed. "That'll do, young lady. Oh, here comes another one!" She pointed at another owl carrying congratulations on the engagement, this one from Andromeda Tonks. "She gives her best to both of you and will bring Teddy here tomorrow night for Sunday dinner."

Harry looked forward to having Andromeda and Teddy over to Grimmauld Place and had made sure to carve out time to see them during the rest of the Cannons season. Harry excused himself and asked Ginny to come with him. Unlike their previous attempts to find alone time in the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had been quite helpful, this time directing them to a shady spot in a field over the hill that she and Arthur had always found picturesque.

"Take your time about getting back, you two," she called after them.

ll

"Don't mind Mum," Ginny said to Harry as they walked down the hill. "She thinks everyone should be settled down with half a dozen kids by the time they're 25."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I haven't really been thinking about everything involved in raising a family and how we want to approach it."

"Good! Let's at least wait until we set the wedding date," chided Ginny.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Seriously though, I'm glad your mum brought it up so we can at least talk about it and not have me starring as 'Captain Oblivious' when the subject comes up again!"

"But you're so good at it!" Ginny mocked. "No, Harry, I agree that this is as a good a time as any to talk about it. I've thought about this for a long time, actually. I do want to start a family with you, but I want to start a life with you first. We don't have a prophecy hanging over our heads anymore, so I want to live accordingly and just let some things happen naturally and not plan down to the last detail. We can leave that to Hermione…"

"That makes sense, honey. As much as I love the warmth of a large family, I didn't want you to think I'd be disappointed if we didn't start down the same road as your parents to start. I personally want to see what Gryffindor's top-scoring Chaser can do in her prime!"

Ginny nodded emphatically. "Me too. Even if a little Quaffle or Quafflette comes along sooner rather than later, I know we'll have a willing babysitter, especially if it's a redhead! In the meantime, Teddy Lupin can serve as a ready-made baby starter kit! We'll test him out and see if kids are worth the hassle."

"Exactly," agreed Harry. "We'll rent with an option to buy!" The couple collapsed on the hill, riddled with giggles.

"Honestly, Harry, with Teddy and all the nieces and nephews I anticipate will be milling around the Burrow long before we're thinking up baby names, I think Mum will survive if we wait a while."

Harry pulled Ginny up and led her to the base of the hill. "Then let's forget about babies and get over to that shady spot so we can start the weekend off right."

"I thought you'd never ask," Ginny murmured seductively.


	15. Chapter 15

"What's that, Ron?" Harry said as he gestured to a small lockbox with the names of each Cannons player listed side by side.

"It's the wand holding area maintained by league security. Some players have tried to sneak in their wands and cast spells while "holding" the wand in creative ways, but that usually backfires and causes trouble in the end. Get it, _in the end_?" Ron snickered as he elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"Yeah, I get it," Harry replied, cringing a little at the thought of a spell gone awry in the wrong place. He was getting an impromptu tour of the team's stadium and adjacent practice facility from Ron before his introductory press conference with the team.

The week at the Burrow had flown by, but Harry's mind was at ease as he started training with the Cannons because of the shared commitment he'd made with Ginny. Even the fact that the news of his engagement had brought Rita Skeeter calling didn't dampen Harry's jubilant mood. As a favor to Bagman, Harry agreed to give Rita the time of day in a private room at the Cannons' practice facility after the presser. Rather than interviewing Harry, Rita spent her time trying to get him to be party to an authorized autobiography. It was clear from Rita's cloying and sycophantic approach that she had realized that the public wasn't going to buy into – or buy, period - a tome casting doubt on Harry's character anymore without the assistance she'd had from previous circumstances, so she'd decided to play up the sugary side of him and pitched him ideas to that effect. _Her latest hit pieces haven't been selling; that's the only reason she's trying to get me on board._

Harry tried to be polite, but he wasn't interested on joining forces with Skeeter on anything, and made that clear. "But I just want to share your newfound happiness with the world!" Rita claimed. "How about: '_Apparating Into Bliss'_ or '_The Boy-Who-Loved_?' Oh, I like that one!"

_Why not go all out and call it 'Hot Hogwarts Hearts,'_ Harry growled to himself.

Harry had lost patience with Skeeter and her hypocritical façade. The last thing he wanted to do was help her make more money off him. "Look, Rita, why don't you leave me out of the picture for once? There's got to be something else your antennae can lock onto, maybe even without dragging the subject through the mud in the process."

"My dear boy, nothing pays the bills like you! You can either put your name behind the story or leave me to my own devices, which might not leave some of your friends and impending relations in the best light, especially those trying to make the transition from school to the real world, hmm?"

This taunt made Harry see red. "Don't you dare bring them into this! I'm not going to be blackmailed into doing your bidding, especially when I can snap my fingers and get your credentials pulled plus have you up on charges."

Rita sneered in response, and was not intimidated by Harry's threat like the time before. "You want to play rough, Potter? You tell your precious Ministry friends my secret, and my lawyers will buy me enough time to make your life a misery no matter how my hearing goes. You think you're home free, but times can change, sooner than you might think. Don't throw stones if you live in a glass house - or penthouse suite, as the case may be. You'd be smart to play ball and make an ally out of me, though it's no skin off my nose if you pull your nobility act instead."

"Thanks, but I think I've shown I can take care of myself, especially with my friends behind me," Harry countered.

Rita sniffed the air with indifference. "Have it your way; you've still got your enemies, which I bet you'll find out in a way that will make your hair curl."

"Do you promise? I can never do anything with this mop of mine, and some well-placed curls would really bring out my eyes! By the way, we're done here," stated Harry as he gestured towards the door.

ll

Harry made his way to his new living quarters in Chudley. He had accepted Ron's offer to split costs of the penthouse suite, which was more than big enough for the two of them, having shared a dorm a fraction of the size for years.

Ron was enraged by Skeeter's attempt at blackmailing Harry. "That cow! We should have turned her carcass over to the Ministry ages ago."

Harry disagreed. "Where would that have gotten us, especially with the Ministry going downhill fast and her ability to slither out of trouble? I'm actually glad she lost it and revealed that she'd hide behind her lawyers and try to destroy me and my friends if I still had the idea to spill her Animagus secret. Kingsley was right; arrogance certainly loosens the tongue and shows cracks in one's armor. I guess I'll just have to document evidence the old-fashioned way and be ready to bring that to the table if she steps over the line. Think we can fit in another project, Hermione?"

Hermione had appeared to be lost in thought as she huddled with Ron on an enormous orange couch in one of the three lounge areas in the suite. "I think she may be up to more than she let on. You're sure she said that she bet you'd find out about your enemies in a way that will 'make your hair curl,' Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I was pretty much locked in to every word as the conversation escalated. Why?"

"Well, those are the exact words she used about your team's manager in front of us during the Triwizard Tournament: 'I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl.'"

Ron stared at Hermione like she'd suddenly transformed into a Veela. "How in the world can you remember that? I can't even remember how many plates of sausage I had for breakfast."

"Please; I'm always locked in when that witch is around stirring up trouble. Harry, I don't she's bluffing. I think her dropping that phrase again in that context and even tossing in 'bet' for good measure is her twisted way of dangling a clue in front of your nose that she's sure you'll never figure out."

Harry was perplexed. "What clue, Hermione?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it has something to do with Bagman. Rita's been digging and might have found about some new skeletons or schemes -"

"- And she'd just as soon make a bargain with him as uncover what's he's up to," chimed in Harry. "I don't doubt either one is capable of that, but I think you might be connecting dots that aren't there. Ludo's got what he's always wanted: money and fame. He's convinced that I'm only going to add to both of his loves, so I'm going to let him run the team while I concentrate on dodging Bludgers and catching Snitches."

Harry could tell that Hermione was taken aback by Harry's brush-off of her concerns, so he decided to defuse the situation. "I'm going to hit the showers and then get some sleep. Say hi to Ginny for me when you get back to the Burrow, Hermione."

"Okay, Harry; I'm only trying to help, you know."

"He knows, dear," said Ron, comforting his suddenly sullen girlfriend. "Remember, practice is at 7 A.M. sharp, mate!"

"Thanks, Ron." Harry closed the door of his room and pounded a fist into his other hand. _Way to go, Rita; you've done it again…_


	16. Chapter 16

The atmosphere was electric at Old Chudleighton Stadium for Harry's first match, which was to be played against the Montrose Magpies, a perennial league power. The stadium had sold out for the first time since the 19th century, which had sent the cleaning crew into a frenzy clearing out crows' nests and an entire village of gnomes who had taken up residence in the upper tiers of the cavernous structure. The facelift extended far and wide, even to the canning of the old mascot 'Hoops,' a long-derided symbol of franchise futility whose ambiguous appearance gave the impression that a Quaffle had gotten stuck in a windsock. The new mascot 'Chudders,' which was basically a walking cannonball, at least brought some excitement to the game after each Chudley score by flinging himself into a giant cannon and then exploding above the pitch. (George had lent his talents to the enterprise, especially in enabling quick _Reparo_ jobs on Chudders after each cannon blast.)

However, the biggest facelift had occurred on the field. Clara Ivanova was on the verge of approving a transfer to the Cannons, and Connolly and Quigley had already signed on as Beaters. After the duo spent their first few encounters with Harry praising him to the hilt for what he'd done to defeat Voldemort, they worked themselves seamlessly into the lineup with each successive practice. Ludo seemed less of a strategist and more of a cheerleader when it came to match preparation, so Harry started initiating game plan discussions and soliciting input from the team veterans. He made it clear that his initiative was not part of a ploy to become team captain and that the responsibility and honor would remain with Ron.

On the day of Harry's first match with the team, Ron's game prep consisted mainly of fighting against the swarms of butterflies that had returned to his stomach as he was serenaded by chants of "KING! KING! KING! C'MON AND DO YOUR THING!" from the Cannon Fodder section. With Ron's pregame routine back to normal, Harry knew his Keeper was ready to do battle.

Play started at a faster pace than Harry was used to, and Harry stuck to the recommendation of his Beaters to continually mark their positions and shadow one of them at all times as he waited for the Golden Snitch to be released. This turned out to be excellent advice, as it was clear that he was in the midst of four of the best and toughest Beaters in the world, all of whom were intent on disrupting the other side as brutally as possible. Staying in the wake of Connolly and Quigley in alternate spurts kept Harry from being a sitting duck as he scanned for the Snitch. Meanwhile, Ron had his hands full with the top-flight Magpie Chasers. They bombarded Ron with shots on goal while only Chucky Farkas seemed to be able to make any headway against Montrose's Keeper.

By the time the Snitch was released, the Magpies had a 120-30 advantage and were looking stronger with each assault on the Chudley defenses. Harry soon noticed that the Magpies had concentrated their resources on stopping him by sending a Beater to spy on him from below, set to disrupt any attempt by Harry to capture the Snitch.

When Harry was closing in on the Snitch, the Magpie Beater tailing him signaled his counterpart to divert Bludgers his way so they could be swatted en masse at Harry. _I need help_, Harry thought and screamed out: "Quigley! Down under!"

Quigley quickly directed a Bludger at the Montrose spy, who was caught off-guard and knocked off his broomstick. Harry fought off the Montrose Seeker and snared the Snitch to clinch a Cannons victory, 180-140.

ll

When the final cannon sounded and Chudders exploded into an orange fireball, the hometown fans erupted while the Montrose faithful wore expressions of disbelief. No one in the stadium could ever remember seeing the Cannons come close to beating the Magpies. The Cannons zipped around the stadium on their broomsticks in a perpetual victory lap, joined by Ludo and his dazzling rows of teeth, which shone brighter than the hailstorm of photo bulb flashes. Harry grabbed Ron by his jersey and they headed towards the VIP section to greet the Weasley throng including Hermione.

After another Weasley-patented session of hugging, back-slapping and cheek-pinching amidst a sea of orange, black and red, Harry zeroed in on Ginny and snatched her up in his arms, raining kisses on her. "Harry, you were great! You better hope Ivanova gets here quick, though. Even she might not be enough against the likes of Tutshill and Ballycastle if you can't field a competent Right Chaser. Without that, every attack formation is going to be unbalanced and subject to breakdown."

_Another team analysis, Ginny? That'll teach me to come up for air when I've got her in perfect snogging position…_ "Honey, I'm going to take it one game at a time and enjoy the win. I'm just glad I didn't end up eating turf my first time out."

"Yeah, your Beaters are tops; you worked fantastically well with them. If you could get that Right Chaser spot filled…"

Harry was amused by the intense look on Ginny's face. "Do you have anyone in mind, darling? Someone who might be available for the stretch run since she'll have graduated before the playoffs start?"

"Wow, I really could, couldn't I! No, no, I couldn't, they wouldn't want me… But anyone's better than that shrew you've got in there now…"

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer. "I suggested to Ludo when I signed that we could fill our hole at that spot with a Hogwarts legend who wouldn't cost too much and would make a great story for the marketing department to work with, as I fight alongside my betrothed towards victory. He promised to discuss the possibility with you when the time was right."

"That I did, m'boy, and I'd say that time is now!" boomed Ludo, who had flown up to Harry and Ginny. "Let's talk about this over at your penthouse; the rest of the team and your family's already Apparating over there."

"Sounds great, Ludo," Harry replied enthusiastically. "I'll be over right after I change."

"Nonsense, m'boy! You can change when you get to the penthouse. I want to get in a few photos of the team together in uniform, anyway, so let's be off!" Ludo flew out of sight, and Ginny joined Harry on his Firebolt 3G, which took off towards the Chudleighton Hotel and Casino.


	17. Chapter 17

A week later, Ron and Harry's penthouse suite was as subdued as a Hogwarts study hall. Ron was snoozing on one of the couches, and Harry was in the adjoining lounge penning a letter to Neville. Harry was about to launch into a description of Chudders' combustible antics when a familiar-looking bit of mail was dropped like a hot potato onto Ron's lap by Pigwidgeon. It smoldered like a Howler, which jarred Ron awake and left him with a frazzled look on his face. Harry thought for an instant that Pig might've been carrying a tampered letter from a crazed fan, but there was a mail-filtering charm in place on the suite. Sure enough, the return address had "Hermione Granger" written in her handwriting.

"I better open it, then," said Ron. He broke the seal and then dove behind the couch.

Instead of screams pouring out of the Howler and berating Ron, Hermione's voice spoke in a measured tone. "Ronald, you'd better examine today's _Daily Prophet_ if you haven't already. When you do, we'll need to talk, so send Pigwidgeon back telling me where we should engage in our discussions. Remember that I love you, and please send a message back ASAP."

Ron ran for the front door to grab their papers. _A modified Howler_, mused Harry. _Hermione's certainly doing her part to keep the lines of communication open…_

ll

"'King' Ropes In Regal Roommate to Make Rent Payment on Castle." The front-page headline of their copies of the _Daily Prophet_ was punctuated by photos from the Cannons-Magpies post-game celebration, two of which zoomed in on Ron and Harry's buoyant expressions as they waved and made faces at the reader. The byline was Skeeter's, as were the poisonous implications throughout the article that Ron and Harry were digesting simultaneously. Unnamed sources expressed concern over Ron's spending, and were _"confident that Weasley is living beyond his means." _

Skeeter painted a picture of a youngster from a cash-strapped background coming into money but not knowing how to manage it.

_"As the bills have come due, one source close to the situation speculates that Weasley saw the writing on the wall and tapped his friend, teammate, and Ministry of Magic spokesman Harry Potter to again come to the rescue. Another source claims that Weasley didn't understand the terms of the contract drafted by team owner Ludovic Bagman in accordance with the league's rookie salary cap passed shortly before Weasley signed with the Cannons. 'Since players get paid by the match, someone spending as freely as Weasley is rumored to have done is going to have a significant cash flow problem.'"_

"That part about not knowing all the terms is true," Ron admitted. "I wasn't completely stupid; I had Percy do a quick exam of the deal, and he thought it was fine. Then again, he's not exactly an expert on sports contracts. I never heard of the daft rule change until I signed, and I didn't know anyone who'd heard of the new rule until weeks later, even though I was following every story coming out about the Quidditch league."

Harry pressed him for the full story. "You have to admit that you were living pretty large when you started out. So what's the real deal?"

Ron admitted that cash reserves got low from the suite rental, clothes, gifts, room service, stretch-carriage rental, and the handful of parties he did have. "I had a 5 million Galleon deal, so I thought I'd be good for it, y'know?"

Ron said he relied on advice from Ludo on how to handle a lot of his rentals and purchases, and Bagman had never intimated to Ron that everything he was charging might not be covered by his actual cash flow. "Can't blame him, I guess; he's not my accountant or my dad. But I was never as out of control as Rita's painting it. For instance, I don't know what she's on about with the 'wild parties nightly' rubbish. Before you got here, I had a couple of house warming shindigs, and that's about it. Having the last party here wasn't even my idea; it was Ludo's! Most nights, I'm too knackered to do anything but sleep or play a few games of Solitaire Wizard Chess with an enchanted set I bought after I signed. I'm surprised Rita didn't slam me for that, too."

"I can just see the headline when they do," added Harry. "'Checkmate For King Weasley: Will He Confess His Chess Mess to the Press?'" Ron groaned.

"Harry, you have to believe me that I didn't have you room here for the money. When I first found out about the cash flow issue, I thought about doing even more ad campaigns, especially since I was doing the ads for George free of charge. But you know how things are nowadays, so that was out."

The market for personal advertising deals was extremely soft in the aftermath of the war brought by Voldemort, and Ludo had cautioned that excessive ad deals made by an individual to maintain a big-league lifestyle would have been viewed by many as despicable profiteering. "The hit to your public image would drive down ticket sales considerably," Ludo warned, "and thus limit the amount of charitable contributions that we may give from our profits to the wizarding community in its time of need."

Harry could almost see his manager's nose and jaw rise in the air as his self-serving plea for Ron to bite the bullet oozed from his sanctimonious lips. _That's easy for you to say when you've just waltzed into a fortune, Bagman._

"I know you didn't rope me into rooming with you over money, Ron. But you'd tell me if you were getting low and needed something to tide you over until the next game check, right?"

"That's just it; I did fine once I knew I had to cool it on my spending, and I could probably cover the next six to eight months of pre-Potter rent rates right now. You'd think the _Prophet_ would have something better to do than plaster my name on the front page with a non-story like this."

"Yeah, but this is Skeeter we're talking about it, and I've been expecting something like this since our blowup." _If that's the best you've got, Rita, keep it up. Maybe I'll leak that I leave the cap off the toothpaste and see what her sources can make out of that…_

ll

Numerous taunts from opposing fans marked the matches for the Cannons in subsequent weeks. Everything was employed from waving towels made to look like hotel bills, mascots dressed as giant checks that bounced up and down constantly, and chants of 'GOT MY FIVER, KING?' However, it was all to no avail, as the elevated play of the Cannons turned those matches into cakewalks. Harry and Ron had dedicated themselves to their training program with clear-cut results on the pitch, and Ivanova was as outstanding at Center Chaser as she had been when the two had watched her start for Bulgaria versus Ireland in the World Cup.

The Cannons were not merely a novelty act anymore; they were serious contenders for the league title. The wizarding community in and around Chudley was suddenly flooded with tourists paying top Galleon to watch the Cannons or sneaking a peek at the star-studded lineup around town between matches. This development led Kingsley to give Harry his first field assignment after one of his private training sessions.

"Harry, the job is two-fold. First, use your undercover training to hide your identity as you scan Chudley for overt wizarding presence in the Muggle community. Perform memory charms as needed, but also make an ongoing survey of potential vulnerabilities to our identity protection network so that our other law enforcement personnel will know where the trouble spots are. Second, we've arranged for you to speak at the stadium on behalf of the Ministry and remind our population of their legal requirement to remain inconspicuous to the Muggle world."

"Minister, would you mind if I had Ron Weasley assist with my survey work? I'll explain to him that it's part of my general Ministry training. He's already worked on personal disguises because of his notoriety, and it would be useful to have another set of eyes."

"I will permit that as long as you keep his contribution within the defined parameters. I think his involvement would be a positive thing," Kingsley confided to Harry. "You two have always worked well together, and this should be no different."

_I hope so_, Harry thought. _It'd be nice if he got the Auror bug again…_

ll

Any hope of rekindling Ron's interest in being an Auror through the field assignment was quickly dashed. Ron had reacted enthusiastically to the concept of the task, but was soon bored with it after a couple of hours of surveying. "Is this all there is, then?" he queried Harry when they took a break at a small café. "I had more action by the hour when I was a prefect."

"Ron, it's not always going to be intrigue and excitement. Work like this is essential to the overall mission of law enforcement, and they had me experience it firsthand so that I could more readily speak on the subject."

Ron snorted. "So you'd make what we're doing today your life's work? I don't think so."

_How little it matters how little you know_, Harry thought, and decided to make further sport of Ron's ignorance on Harry's true career path. "I suppose it would surprise you to say that I'm still strongly considering becoming an Auror."

"Yeah, I know you went back to Hogwarts and passed your N.E.W.T.s to leave your options open… That reminds me, I need to owl George and find out when the Blast-End Skeeter piñata will be ready for your N.E.W.T.- passing celebration. Still think we should have it at the suite just to rub Rita's nose in it, but having it at the Burrow like Hermione said is the right thing to do – at least if I'm going to keep the peace and avoid full-blown Howlers."

Harry brought the conversation back to his career plans. "You sound like you don't believe that I'd actually leave Quidditch and do something else."

"It's an easy thing to toss about when it's just talk, Harry, but I can't see the league's top Seeker walking away from it. And don't even bother denying that you're the best; there's no one to touch you in Europe, not even Krum." Ron produced a sound of revulsion after uttering Krum's name.

"Ron, nothing matters to me more than fighting against the dark forces. It's what motivates me everyday. Right now, I'm doing that by recruiting for the Ministry and advocating for people to think of choosing a career that's of service to the magical world. In the future, it might be working in DOMLEE – law enforcement, Ron – as an Auror, because that's where I would probably best achieve my dream of fighting against dark forces on behalf of those I love. If it means some yawner assignments here and there, so be it; frankly, I could use that kind of respite every so often. While I love the game, Quidditch doesn't drive me the way it drives someone like Ginny. Let's be honest, the girl's been more into the X's and O's of most games we've played than I have, which is great because at least she's found her passion – other than yours truly, of course," Harry cleared his throat importantly and pretended to primp while gazing into his spoon.

"Get off it, mate, she's still my baby sister," Ron snapped.

Harry was growing weary of this reaction from Ron every time Harry mentioned his fiancée. "She's a promised woman, Ron, something she's spelled out to you more emphatically than I ever could. I can't help it if she's your sister; I'm still going to make a couple of comments occasionally in the presence of my best friend that loosely allude to the fact that I'm a man, she's a woman, and we like each other - especially when we're engaged to be married! It's the way of the world, last I checked."

Ron gave a non-committal grunt in response. Harry reached over and slapped Ron on the arm. "It could've been worse, you know. I hear Draco's on the prowl these days looking for a witch worthy of his attention."

Ron's face was mostly obscured by his attempt at an undercover get-up, but what parts of it Harry could see expressed horror at the thought. "Yeah, all right, I'll ease off. I just pictured a bunch of blond freckled nieces and nephews scowling up at me as we headed to Azkaban to see Grandpa Lucius."

"Ron, he got 6 months after co-operating with the Ministry, so -"

"It's my nightmare, ain't it? Azkaban it is!" Ron insisted with such conviction that Harry almost fell off his chair with laughter.

_And on that note, let's wrap up today's assignment, _Harry thought as he motioned to their waiter. "Check, please!"


	18. Chapter 18

Graduation day at Hogwarts arrived in the midst of Chudley's longest winning streak in 176 years. Harry was invited to participate in the ceremony, and it did his heart a world of good to catch up with his former professors and Dumbledore's Army compatriots. Ron enjoyed the reunion as well, but Harry sensed disappointment and regret from his friend at various times during the festivities, especially when Ron had to leave the graduates as they prepared to receive their honors. It felt strange for Harry not to be sharing this accomplishment with Ron after all that they had celebrated together.

_He made his choice_, Harry concluded, but felt grateful to share this moment with Hermione and Ginny. Both of them were sad to leave Hogwarts but were ecstatic to be on the verge of starting their chosen professions. The girls had signed a year lease on a nondescript two-bedroom apartment in London near the Ministry. "One expensive hotel suite is quite enough, Ronald," Hermione had replied firmly when Ron badgered her and Ginny to rent the suite beneath his and Harry's.

Ron needn't have worried about getting chances to see Hermione, as she had essentially taken up residence on Ron's couch most evenings and weekends with whatever mountain of books and papers she was devouring at the time. Two weeks before graduation, Kingsley released into her custody the latest public financial figures of the Quidditch league and associated interests controlled by the various team owners, which Harry had insisted upon at Hermione's request for the sake of completeness. (Harry's reminder to Shacklebolt that "the reputation of the Ministry is at stake" helped convince the Minister of the need to extend its monitoring to the level requested.)

"If someone's trying to hide Quidditch profits in their own business to lower what they'll give to the charitable causes, we should be able to spot corresponding anomalies," reasoned Hermione as she and Harry discussed the facts and figures before them one evening.

"You two enjoy that," muttered Ron without opening his eyes.

ll

Later that week, Harry led his fiancée into the Cannons practice facility to introduce her to her new teammates. Ginny was practically leaping out of her skin with anticipation. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to speak to a legend like Ivanova – is she easy to play alongside even though she's such a huge star?"

"Well -"

"Of course, she'd have to be with all the scoring marks she's set; you don't do that unless the Chasers function as a unit. And I'm going to be working with the duo that the Connolly Con's named after!" The Connolly Con consists of a Beater staring at an opposing player as if the Beater intended to aim the Bludger his or her way, then smacking the Bludger elsewhere without turning to look at the actual target. The Con sounds straightforward but is very difficult to perform under high-speed game conditions, with anyone but the best Beaters usually doing much more harm to their own team than good. "We're going to have to practice that immediately, because you'll get clocked if you're not in sync, right?"

"Of course, but -"

"And then there's the issue of the fantabulous Seeker, as I'm going to have to resist the urge every time he flies by me to grab him and cover him with kisses, like this…"

"Mmmmph…" Harry replied, confident that they were back on the same page.

When breath returned to his body, Harry found himself reminiscing. "I had to learn the hard way how to resist my own urges on the pitch when I was captaining Gryffindor, remember? I kept getting blindsided with Bludgers 'cuz I was sneaking peaks at you and racking my brain to find a way to get across that I'd flipped for you."

"And I loved every minute of your agony!" teased Ginny. "It's only fair that you had to do some hoping and pining for a bit after what I put myself through over you for so long."

"True, darling; you'd been a 'right chaser' for years when it came to me, hadn't you?"

Ginny produced a drawn-out retch in response. "When did you become the Boy-Who-Punned? Seriously, Ron told me this one you came up with about a chess mess or something…"

"Hey, I amused myself, and that's what's important," Harry said with a shrug and a smile.

"ANYWAY, Harry… I knew I must have been doing something right when I finally turned your head at the point that you were by far the most desirable and sought-after guy on campus."

"And you're still doing everything right as far as I'm concerned," Harry said as he moved in for another confab with the Right Chaser. Gradually, they became aware of voices in the distance.

"Now would you say they're engaged in a Woollongong Shimmy or working towards a Sloth Grip Roll, Connie?"

"Quig, it's obvious that our Seeker's pulling off my Con, no doubt about it…"

Ginny and Harry quickly broke apart and composed themselves as best they could. "Don't you dare stop on our account," enthused Clara Ivanova. "You look so cute togezzer, und I've alvays said der's not enough love on de Qvidditch pitch!" The crimson-coated couple exchanged introductions with Clara and did likewise with Connolly and Quigley.

Chucky Farkas shook Ginny's hand vigorously. "Lookin' forward to workin' with you, Gin, though not as closely as our Potter, am I right?" he winked and hooted.

"Steady on, Chuck," Ron cautioned. "Let's all keep things professional, hmm?" he said as he glared at Chucky and then switched to Harry.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" replied Harry with an exaggerated salute, and the tension that had crept into the locker room dissipated.

Harry led the team's strategy session, expecting to be relieved at any minute by the manager. After an hour, Ron piped up. "Where is Ludo, anyway?" No one had a clue, so they made their way to the practice pitch. Harry had been worried about how quickly Ginny would adapt to the lineup, but it was immediately clear that Ginny fit in seamlessly with the other two Chasers. The entire team was impressed by her skill level and intensity, and Harry was bursting with happiness as he watched Ginny having the time of her life.

_I should have watched her from the sidelines_, Harry later determined as he took his third full-force hit from a Bludger and flew slowly towards the trainer's room.

ll

"No, I'm fine, Ginny, honestly!" Harry protested as Ginny tried to force him to hold raw dragon's meat to his bruised forearm. "I'd just like to know where the training staff and coaches were on your first day, especially our vaunted manager."

"Never mind that, luv; you hold the meat to your arm and I'll hold the playbook so we can go over my basic formations" said Ginny.

"'Zat you, Mum?" Ron cracked from across the lounge where he and Hermione were unwinding. Harry was glad that Ron had caught how much Ginny was sounding like Mrs. Weasley usually had when nursing one of her frecklings back to health, not the part about 'going over my basic formations.' Harry goosed Ginny with the hand on his good arm to let her know he was paying attention.

Later in the evening, the tranquil setting in the suite was disturbed in an ominous way by Kingsley's lynx Patronus, which informed Harry he was needed at the Ministry immediately. Curiously, Harry was directed to come to Kingsley's office by traditional methods and not via the secured Floo Network entrance. Once Harry had survived a half-dozen security checkpoints and been ushered into the Minster's office, Kingsley dispensed with pleasantries and handed Harry an advance copy of the _Daily Prophet_ as well as an official-looking parchment which had Ministry of Magic letterhead and was stamped with the word 'CLASSIFIED' in red ink. The headline of the Prophet screamed: "DEVELOPING GAMBLING SCANDAL ROCKS QUIDDITCH LEAGUE."

"Potter, you are going to be present at a press conference tomorrow along with the commissioner of the British and Irish Quidditch League and Ludo Bagman, who will be speaking on behalf of the casino involved. You will recite the prepared statement you have just been given on behalf of the Ministry, though I will give you latitude to revise it subject to my approval before you leave this office. Now, please read the lead story in tomorrow's paper and we will then discuss any questions you have." Harry did his best to ignore the Minister's icy demeanor and absorb the content of the story.

The article, penned by Rita Skeeter (_Who else…_), concerned circumstantial evidence that a conspiracy had been uncovered centering around improper wagering on league matches. What was worse was the contention from the article's sources that all evidence suggested the conspiracy was being perpetrated by current players.

_"Reached for comment, Chudley Cannons co-owner Ludovic Bagman says the league will conduct a full-scale investigation. Bagman also spoke on behalf of his wife's Chudleighton Casinos Limited, where the rumored improprieties were initially discovered. 'We will conduct an extensive internal audit in hopes of uncovering the identities of the people responsible and bringing them to justice as soon as possible.'" _

When Harry indicated that he'd finished reading the story, Kingsley described the events of the day. "We were contacted by league and casino officials this morning when word leaked that this story was in the works and was due to be published within 24 hours. We feel it's premature for this to become a DOMLEE matter, especially as both the league and casino pledged full cooperation with us as their investigations and inquiries unfold. What you're going to do, since you keep reminding me that the Ministry's reputation is at stake when it comes to the image of the professional Quidditch league, is convey to the public that the Ministry stands behind full and open disclosure of any impropriety. Your image will serve to lend credibility to the Ministry's statement and hopefully mitigate any damage that the Ministry might suffer due to its shared association with the league through you. Now read the prepared statement, submit any changes to me, and we will sign our joint approval of the statement for the record."

The statement was a short indication of support from the Ministry for the speedy resolution of the matter, as well as an expression of belief that any impropriety would be isolated and not reflect on the integrity of the league or the Ministry of Magic as a whole. Harry wasn't about to change a thing, and quickly gave his written approval. "That's all, Potter. We'll talk again after tomorrow's press conference," said Kingsley, who gestured towards the fireplace without looking up from his desk.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry returned to the suite and gave everyone the details on the story the Prophet would rush into print the following morning. Ron and Ginny seethed with rage as the rumored scandal sunk in, both promising all forms of painful retribution on whoever would dare sully the reputation of their league by betting on matches, which constituted in their eyes unforgivable betrayal in a sport founded on tough but fair play.

Hermione's reaction surprised Harry, as it didn't consist of shock as much as a confirmation of previously-held suspicions. "This has to explain the questionable patterns that I've been gleaning from my research."

"You mean, you knew that someone in the league was up to something already?" asked an astonished Ron.

"Not exactly; I just kept coming across definite irregularities that seemed to appear with remarkable consistency for two enterprises – sports and gambling – whose results are supposed to be completely subject to chance. I've been too busy finishing up at Hogwarts and starting out at 'Magical Creatures' to complete my reviews and cross-checks. I don't have this month's updated figures, but I should be able to come up with a rough work-up that will give us a decent overview of what I have in a couple of hours."

Harry, who had been staring out of the penthouse windows at the lights of downtown Chudley, suddenly turned and tore across the suite towards the vestibule. "That's great, Hermione, really terrific work," said Harry as he rushed passed his slightly startled friend. "While you do that, why don't I run back to the Ministry and sign out those updates for you..." Harry hastily slipped on an orange and black outer robe that had been hanging near the front door.

"Oi! What's wrong with your own robe, Harry?" Ron shouted.

"Oh, right… Sorry, mate, must be in too much of a hurry!" said Harry as he switched garments and bolted out the door.

ll

True to her word, Hermione had compiled by the time Harry returned two hours later a list of numbers, names, and dates unfathomable to the rest but plain as day to her. "As I combed over the last fiscal year of wagers – which I'm sure you know are all registered by law for tax purposes so Uncle Merlin gets his slice of the winnings, I noticed a concern called Birthright, Limited popping up on a regular basis. The group had wagered on events of every conceivable variety and containing wildly different odds. The group lost some wagers, but almost all of those losses failed to exceed 50 Galleons. The group's winnings are what's irregular, as they completely defy the law of averages. The payouts on these wagers never vary, and always total between 4800 and 4900 Galleons. I didn't put it together until tonight, but that figure is right below the requirement for banking concerns in the wizarding world to report cash transactions in excess of 5000 Galleons to DOMLEE in order to prevent money laundering."

The picture was coming into focus for Harry. "That means each winning sum is essentially a ready-made bundle that can get funneled one by one to who knows where without setting off any alarms."

"Precisely, Harry. And what's also disquieting is that that the Birthright, Ltd. name disappeared from sight right around our Christmas break, while a new group called Fair Share Partners emerged as of the first of the year as another 'irregular.' I'll have a better picture once I've had a chance to cross-reference this year's tallies with the updated figures you gave me, but this new group appears to be racking up winnings at a similarly unrealistic ratio."

"Well," Ginny weighed in, "it's obvious that no one is going to win payouts in such a narrow range unless there's someone working with them from the inside. The casino could've uncovered someone in their employ who was arranging the payouts at the designated amounts for one or both of those groups, and now they're trying to find out who's placing the bets and receiving the payouts."

"My question is how no one picked up on all this on the casino's side of things long before now," Ron interjected. "No one bats an eye when a major newspaper has their reporters and 'sources' blasting my finances and getting most of it wrong, but it takes the casino a year to spot a ton of shady goings-on, and my girl digs it out in her spare time before she's even officially started work!"

"There's absolutely no way that the casino hierarchy would miss something like this for as long as the irregularities have been occurring, not with the way they triple-check everything to make sure no one's skimming and to keep their license from getting pulled. It's a cinch that the casino is part of the problem, and I'd venture to say that problem starts from the top," said Hermione. "Doesn't it, Harry?" Hermione was now standing with her hands on her hips, awaiting Harry's answer.

"Hermione, you have to know I had my reasons for pretending to dismiss your suppositions about Ludo months ago when Rita let it slip that he was up to something. I'm still not at liberty to elaborate further on many of the particulars, and you're smart enough to know why."

"I know, Harry. I know."

"KNOW WHAT?" cried Ron and Ginny simultaneously.

"Let me put it this way," Harry explained. "From now on, we're going to operate under the assumption that Bagman is masterminding the conspiracy from the casino's end. He may be dealing with either one of the groups in question or both of them, but enough of the potential variables fit Bagman to a tee given his current capacities as co-owner of the Cannons and the Chudleighton casino empire."

"And let's not forget his stellar past," said Ron ruefully. "But I still don't see what Ludo has to gain. Like you said before, he's trying to win a title and has all the money he'd ever need now."

"It could be the old story of a rich man wanting more," Harry replied, "which a man with Ludo's gambling weaknesses could fall prey to, especially when he cost himself a steady job at the Ministry over his gambling debts and then went to detestable lengths to wriggle out of them. But it would take someone with absolutely no self-control to kill the golden gooses he has in the team and the casino, and Ludo's shown this time around that he's in control of both those things and of the entire Quidditch league, going by the way he rammed through major format and financial changes with virtually no opposition."

"Also," added Hermione, "you don't focus unwanted attention on the casino and the shady machinations therein by holding a press conference about possible gambling fraud. You certainly don't call for an investigation that will also prompt government agencies to conduct corresponding inquiries, such as the routine examination of publicly available information I've done that's uncovered so many irregularities."

"Uh, guys, you're kind of making my point," said a befuddled Ron. "Why would Ludo put the spotlight on the casino's shenanigans if he had been covering them up for so long?"

"Pay attention, Ronald…" Hermione muttered with a hint of exasperation, then caught herself. "Sorry, dear; I know it's a lot to digest."

"No worries, sweetheart," said Ron with a touch of bitterness in his voice. "I'm sure you'll tell me where all this is going when it suits you."

Hermione's face scrunched as she fought to bite her tongue amidst her simmering frustration, prompting Harry to speak up. "Ron, you're going to have to trust our instincts that we've unearthed a setup, and no one fits the man behind the setup better than Ludo. Someone as shrewd as Bagman isn't going to allow this kind of attention on his dirty casino unless he wants it for some reason. The question is where the attention is ultimately going to be focused."

ll

Harry knew it was time to broach the most troubling of his suppositions. "There's another assumption we must make at this point, one that might be hard to accept at first: Ron and I are the Quidditch players who are the subject of the impending investigation. Moreover, it is likely that Ludo and his partners and/or backers will see to it that the case presented against us is ironclad, giving us limited time to find a way to clear our names and figure out why they're doing this."

"WHAT? What have we ever done to him that he'd try to pin this money shuffling on us?" Ron shouted.

Ginny had visibly tensed. "You can't be serious, Harry."

"I'm not saying it's definite, darling, but we need to act like it is because we must be prepared for the worst. And the more we use that perspective on the matter, the sooner we'll see how things could fit together if it is true."

Hermione nodded, pacing as she talked the matter through. "Now that Bagman's motives are suspect, we need to examine his actions that concern Ron and Harry from the time he came back into the public eye. If he wanted to hang something on either of them, one way would be to put them in a position where he could manipulate their circumstances. Getting them involved in one of the enterprises he was heading up would allow him the access and control he needed. Using the under-the-table deal I've assumed for months he's had with Skeeter," Hermione continued as she shot an 'I told you so' smirk at Harry, "he could start to build a case in the minds of the public that motives existed for Ron to find a way to bolster his bank account. Bagman had already hoodwinked Ron on the amount of money Ron would have at his disposal, and the article on his finances underscored why Ron might eventually try to bet his way into some quick cash, with Harry going along for the ride either for greed or to help a friend…"

"… Or to get the fair share that Ludo had promised me with his supposed slip to Rita that I was going to be the highest-paid person in the wizarding world if I signed with him. Of course, he knew full well at the time that he couldn't deliver that since he was already engineering the salary cap into existence." _What an operator,_ Harry thought.

"Aren't you glad you modified that Howler you sent me on my financial status, hon?" Ron said with a superior air.

"Yeah, the old Hermione would've modified you, not the Howler, and asked questions later," observed Ginny. "I really miss that old girl… Why did Healer Harry have to stick his nose in and ruin my fun?"

"Oh ha, ha, ha, Ginny!" Hermione retorted. "I'll never apologize for personal maturity and growth, which Ron has returned in so many -"

Ginny suddenly sat up and snapped her fingers, straining to say what was on the tip of her tongue. "Quick, what were the names of those groups you dug up, Hermione?"

"There was… Oh for Pete's sake, Harry," Hermione said as if it had dawned on her four moves too late that Ron was about to trounce her in Wizard chess again.

"He couldn't have been THAT bold."

"Who in blue blazes is Pete?" asked Ron with a confused frown.

Harry quickly explained it was just a Muggle expression, but still was as lost as Ron. "What are you two on about?"

"You just said it, Harry," replied Ginny. "It was that bit about the 'fair share' you were promised."

"Fair Share Partners! Of course! I can just see Rita suggesting the name and then using it in print to twist the knives in our backs," Harry visualized. "And with the casino and league basically under his thumb, Ludo could further manipulate the upcoming audits and investigation the way he wants and 'prove' a plot and conspiracy by Ron and me."

Ginny scowled. "I'm still not getting why he'd pick two of the biggest heroes in the wizarding world as the fall guys - especially you, Harry. No offense, dear brother," she hastened to add.

"I've got some guesses," said Harry, "but I'm through with speculation for the rest of the night. We need to proceed as if we're publicly oblivious to what's happening, but we must take as many precautions as we can. Let's confine our discussions and speculation to this room. Hermione, I suggest you and Ginny head to your place, get some rest, and then tackle the updated figures bright and early tomorrow. We're not going to be able to stop tomorrow's paper or press conference, but we may be able to prevent Ludo and his backers from getting any further with their plans." _It's going to come down to what I can find out from Ludo firsthand. Time to arrange a meeting…_


	20. Chapter 20

The press conference was a starchy affair during which each speaker delivered his lines flawlessly. After Harry had said his goodbyes to the league commissioner and exchanged sneers with Rita, Harry tracked down Ludo before he reached where his stretch-carriage was waiting.

Ludo kept walking towards his carriage, barely turning to acknowledge Harry's approach. "Oh, Harry, m'boy! Terrible business, this."

Harry walked further with him and made sure they were alone. "It truly is, Ludo, but I think I have information no one else has uncovered yet that might jumpstart the investigations and audits to come."

Ludo looked over both shoulders quickly. "You don't say…"

"That's right, sir. You see, when the Minister informed me last night about the Daily _Prophet's_ discovery, I was furious and tried to come up with a way on the spot to bring these blackguards to justice. I'm not going to have them besmirch the integrity of our sport, not when I've got a chance to make history thanks to the team you put together!"

"Quite right, m'boy! Tell me, did the Minister provide you with this information?"

"No. Minister Shacklebolt doesn't want to bother DOMLEE with this, so I took it upon myself to use my status as Ministry spokesman to access the public records department and haul away relevant paperwork."

Ludo's lips completely receded from his teeth, unveiling the largest Skrewt-eating grin Harry had ever seen. "That's… marvelous, m'boy; what initiative! You haven't told anyone about this, have you? We mustn't alert those responsible that we might have picked up their scent."

Harry used all of his training to hide his disgust from his face. _This is from the guy who's been leaking his every movement to the press… _"No, I just felt it was my duty to start digging and see what I might find," Harry confided. His voice then fell to a whisper. "Ludo, I think I've spotted something askew, and I want you to have a look at it. I've got all the records over at my house at Grimmauld Place, so name the time and I'll meet you there to show you what I've found."

Ludo drummed his fingers against his titanic jaw. "Hmmm… what say about 5:30 this evening? If we continue to act quickly, we'll really be on our way to resolving this disgraceful business, m'boy!"

_We'll see who's on their way where after tonight, 'm'boy,' _thought Harry.

ll

At 5:25 p.m., Kreacher escorted Bagman through the dimly-lit hallway to the dining room. "Please wait here for the master of the house," said Kreacher, then Disapparated. The dining room table was covered with books, papers and binders with Ministry of Magic emblems on them. Ludo took a seat and scanned the table, his eyes settling on a meticulous breakdown of the gambling activities of two specific entities.

"Birthright, Limited; I'm guessing they're not a diaper-cleaning company, are they, Ludo…" said Harry as he entered from the kitchen.

"Fascinating list, Harry; simply fascinating. What you've done is quite remarkable."

"You've done quite a bit yourself, which is why we're going to dispense with the pretense that you're not setting me up for a fall."

"A fall? How do you figure that, Potter, when I've got you on the verge of winning the League Cup?"

Harry leaned in towards Ludo angrily. "I know who's been leaking the stories that have been setting me up from even before I signed with the Cannons. There are only two players in the league who have a ready-made list of motives being developed that will point to them as the culprits, and that's Ron and me."

"Three players, actually," Ludo answered with a confident snarl. "Your energetic little squeeze can be tied to your portion of the scandal quite nicely as a willing accomplice, and she can also serve as an engaging bit of blackmail, which is going to start right now. I called in a well-paid associate after our conversation this morning who is now in the vicinity of your beloved's flat. He will take her into custody upon my command, though I think you'll be smart enough to shut your mouth and take your medicine. It's not like I'm plotting to have any of you killed, though I can't help that some people might want you dead in the aftermath. If you're good and do what you're told, I'll give you some tips on how to charm your way out of it when the wolves gather at your door, since nobody's better at talking their way out of mortal peril than yours truly!"

Harry appeared frozen by the threats made against Ginny. He tried to steer the conversation away from her and keep it on himself. "But why did you target Ron and me? We never crossed you, and I'd think you'd have a better chance framing people who aren't viewed as heroes by a sizable portion of the wizarding world."

Ludo looked like he'd been waiting to gloat over his scheme for ages. "Let's just say you were made to order. And I mean you alone. Weasley was a pawn, though a useful one because I figured if money or fame didn't get you, the lure of helping out your school chum might. In case you hadn't noticed, you two do just about everything together. I read "King" Weasley like a book and bet that you'd be dragged into helping him sooner or later, at the latest when the scandal broke – you better believe I still would've found a way to include you in the fun if you hadn't signed - and at the earliest when you joined the team to save the poor Keeper from ruin. That's why I threw him into the lineup immediately and tooted his majesty's horn to the hilt, betting he'd break and come running to you for help. Even if he didn't, I knew I could appeal to you directly after the humiliation of the Hogwarts/Cannons match to help us make Ron's dream come true."

Harry shook his head. "Of course, that match and the playoff format change were your handiwork as well, all in the name of charity."

"All to make sure you had every reason possible to join our noble work!" laughed Ludo. "I magnanimously offered to hold the annual league meeting at one of the many hotel resorts controlled by Nessie in the name of cost efficiency. That made it easy to set conditions that allowed us to strategically Imperius and memory charm our agenda into reality. I probably could've gotten by without the magical touches and still convinced them. After all, I used the force of my personality to pull the wool over the ravenous eyes of the Wizengamot at its most bloodthirsty, and convinced everyone that I didn't knowingly give Rookwood information on the Ministry in exchange for some favors. However, my backers didn't want to take any chances, so I followed their instructions. That's also why we staked Ron in the penthouse suite; we couldn't have you stumbling onto the truth too soon like you've done before in the Voldemort days, so we made sure your attention stayed on Quidditch."

Harry rolled his eyes. "In other words, you've tracked everything we've said."

"Precisely, Potter. We've been listening into the suite from the moment you arrived. That meddling Granger brat almost let the cat out of the bag when she figured out that Skeeter had overheard some of my dealings and struck a bargain to lead the kill through front page bylines in the Prophet courtesy of my news leaks to her, but you never caught on more than that. Not that I had anything to worry about; you were so trusting of the way I'd presented myself that you wouldn't hear it when Granger told you exactly what was going on!" Ludo laughed again, thoroughly enjoying his game of cat and mouse.


	21. Chapter 21

"Actually, Bagman, I never trusted you for an instant. I've never forgotten that you once acted like you were trying to help me, only to have you use me and then betray my friends. That's not to say I immediately thought you were up to no good this time. I figured you were working an angle when you got hired to run the Cannons, but I didn't suspect anything more sinister than trading on your name to get back some money and some standing in the wizarding world. You weren't the only one with an agenda in play; I had my own when I considered joining the Cannons." Ludo raised a single eyebrow in response to Harry's revelation as he reached into his jacket and produced a cigar.

Harry continued. "It began as a way to help my friend make the right decisions he was facing in his life, but then I started to notice a lot of odd patterns surrounding the situation that weren't adding up. You were the biggest red flag, and I was lucky to have had our personal history together so I could tell the flattering, boisterous, and helpful façade from what lay beneath it. Suddenly, everything seemed to be funneling in one direction too conveniently for my tastes. If the smallest doubt arose about my signing with the Cannons as soon as possible, another compelling reason rapidly emerged for me to do so. What convinced me that something wasn't right was the day of the exhibition match at Hogwarts."

"You don't say!" Ludo took the cigar he'd been fingering and bit off the end, then spit it on the floor and settled back in his chair. "Do tell."

"First, that sneak Rita Skeeter actually did me a favor by scratching out in front of me a story of your comeback that asked some legitimate questions of how you went from a hunted welcher to a wealthy team owner in record time. Your arrival at Hogwarts soon provided the answer. Not only had you brought for my consumption a vivid display of life as a Quidditch star – stretch carriages, banquets, and parties 'til the break of dawn, but you also brought your newly-acquired wife. When I saw Nessie Chudleighton emerge from your carriage, her look and demeanor felt strangely familiar. That feeling nagged at me until we arrived in Hogsmeade that night and I saw Madam Rosmerta, who had stolen away from the Three Broomsticks to share in the terrific atmosphere of the evening. Her high spirits and energetic presence triggered a memory from when I had seen her considerably more sedate and somewhat detached from the moment. It dawned on me that Nessie's demeanor was similar to what Rosmerta had been like when she was under the Imperius Curse. No one else had reason to look for it, so no one else caught it."

"Bravo, Harry m'boy! Though to be fair, my shared happiness with Nessie started with a particularly potent love potion and then blossomed under the Imperius Curse into a full and legally-binding partnership. Again, my innate charm would've won the day for me eventually, but my backers had me operating under a damnably short timetable, and I was forced to use those marital aids as it were to get the ball rolling… Now, get back to your junior detective story. I can't wait to see how you think it ends!"

Harry ignored the bravado from Bagman and continued. "I thought the second I told the Ministry I'd committed to the Cannons that they'd be watching you and your newly-acquired business interests like hawks, but it didn't turn out that way. Although I now suspected that you were guilty of at least using an Unforgiveable Curse and likely much more, I knew from past experience that asking the authorities to act in an official capacity off a hunch of mine wouldn't yield results soon enough to make a difference. I therefore had to risk stepping into a potential trap in order to unearth the truth while acting like I was just playing Seeker. By bringing the Ministry into the picture in this way, I was betting that their routine surveillance and investigation associated with one of their own – helped along the way by whatever clues I could drop in their direction – would lead them to form their own conclusions about your operation and thus make them far more likely to act on it than on the hunch of an 18 year old rookie."

"At least you had sense enough not to have any faith in that blundering bureaucracy," said Bagman. "Putting an ordinary policeman in charge is their latest and greatest folly."

Harry was tempted to launch into an enraged defense of Kingsley and the new Ministry, but instinctively muted his anger and kept the dialogue going. "You're just sore you lost your pension and don't rate the executive dining room any more."

Bagman kept grinning. "Yes, their pumpkin soufflé was to die for, but I prefer the company of the real movers and shakers in the wizarding world to the pencil-pushers and bean-counters that make up the Ministry."

"As you said, Ludo, back to my story," Harry said. Further amused, Bagman made a grandiose gesture for Harry to continue.

"I upped the ante when the Ministry expressed reluctance in monitoring the league and your casino at the level needed to uncover your scheme. 'If they're not going to follow up,' I thought, 'I'll tie the Ministry's image to myself so closely that they'll be forced to monitor my every move.' It was only fair, given that the Ministry had wanted to tie their image to me multiple times in the past. They'd had no problem using me to their advantage before, so turnabout was fair play! Turns out they were as guilty as the rest of the wizarding world in letting down their guard, since the most effort they apparently exerted to monitor my movements was reading the Cannons box score in the _Prophet's_ sports pages. My nudges at least produced access to the material that showed the building blocks of the scandal-in-waiting. I'm sure you have your associate keeping an eye on 'that Granger brat' too," Harry said as Ludo nodded smugly, "so there's no further harm in giving her credit for preparing the list that's in front of you."

"Really! How interesting. She doesn't seem the type who'd do that and not talk your ear off about it in the process, but we haven't heard a peep of suspicion out of her since she picked up on Rita's taunt about my hair-curling prowess."

"Hermione did catch Rita's slip, but I played it cool because I knew you had the place bugged. I eventually figured out how to place a variant of Muffliato there that served up banal conversation in place of what was actually being discussed. It had been activated in the suite by the time your next planted story on the leaked investigation surfaced, making it the safest place for us to examine and unravel your scheme."

Ludo chortled menacingly. "Ah well; the Mudblood can join her friends in Azkaban; it'll be a simple matter to tie her to King Weasley's part of the desperate caper. I never would have considered leaving her out of the merriment, but my backers prefer to keep things small to eliminate loose ends." Ludo fished a mirror from his jacket and gazed into it. "Proceed with procurement. Send signal after successful delivery. Out."

II

Harry looked as if he wanted to go for his wand but thought better of it. "You can't do that! Leave the rest of them out of it; it's me you really want, though I still have no idea why."

Ludo's maniacal grin widened. "Not even Rita knows the full scope of it. She thinks that I'm just paying back my benefactors for bailing me out of my Goblin trouble by 'washing' some capital for them. Truth is, I'd maintained enough contacts with those on the fringe of the wizarding world that I was able to make contact with the underworld operation of two enterprising Death Eaters who escaped the Ministry's clutches after Voldemort fell. They weren't about to let the government return to full strength while waiting another decade or two to move into action. Their organization had started to recruit mercenaries from around the world to build a force that would attempt to overthrow the new government while the magical world licked its wounds and told itself all was well since Voldemort was gone. 'No one will be expecting anything like this, not a chance', their recruiters kept saying. 'We'll break them all within a year's time.'

"I needed to form an alliance of some kind to get the dogs called off me after running for so long, and this was the ideal way to do it. However, I wasn't about to come in as some foot soldier, not when I've got the cunning and charm of a born leader. I presented my plan in person: in exchange for initial protection and settlement of debts, I could singlehandedly infiltrate the Chudleighton casino empire and create a system that funneled a steady flow of undetectable revenue to my backers, who could then funnel that to mercenary forces around the world. In addition, it would be only one person pulling the financial strings, as opposed to the huge clumsy network they had in place which was rife with potential for bumbling and leaks.

"They bought into my plan, and I soon found that they had made you the centerpiece of an effort to destabilize the new government before the overthrow was attempted. How better to both discredit you and the Ministry than to tie its spokesman and standard-bearer to a sordid gambling scandal that at the same time covered the tracks of our casino manipulations? It'd show that the new government leaders were no better than those in the previously disgraced administrations. In such a troubled time, public support would build for a change in leadership. The public would be carefully directed to seek new leadership in the form of the man who initiated the investigation and audit that uncovered the scandal in the first place! Skeeter's barrage of puff pieces on me would ensure that my selfless actions and their triumphant results stayed in the public's consciousness.

"Whatever happened from that point on, my backers would finally be in position to settle a score with the wizarding world and its hero, Harry Potter. I strive to keep things business-like, but I admire the drive they've manifested over their personal vendetta against you. You really should be careful whose blood you get on your hands, m'boy."

"Blood on my hands?" asked Harry incredulously. "Voldemort destroyed himself; his lust for power and blood purity is to blame for his demise."

"Unfortunately for you, that view is not shared by his previous comrades Crabbe and Goyle, who have vowed to avenge the death of one son by your hand and the imprisonment of another by bringing the wizarding world to its knees and achieving your desolation and destruction."


	22. Chapter 22

Harry's eyes were as wide as Bagman's grin. "So you're saying that known fugitives Vincent Crabbe the First and Gregory Goyle Senior are who you've been referencing this evening as your backers and co-conspirators to defraud the Chudleighton Casino - for which you intend to frame Ronald Weasley and me, as well as fund an effort to achieve the violent overthrow of the government?"

"Did I stutter, Potter? That's exactly what I'm saying! Since when did you start talking like one of the Aurors that used to question me in the good old days?"

"Why don't you ask the Auror who trained me! Got all that, Kingsley?" What had appeared to be the dining room wall disintegrated to reveal Minister Shacklebolt and a handful of DOMLEE personnel standing with their wands drawn. "Don't make a move, Bagman! Auror's office; you're under arrest." Harry's sweater transformed to display his identification as an agent of the Auror's Office.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _shouted Kingsley, leaving nothing to chance. "Harry, we've been over this; make sure to say 'Auror's Office' first," Kingsley instructed, them smiled. "Splendid work, Potter! I've rarely seen a confession extracted in a more adroit and legally-compliant way."

"Thank you sir, but there's one other small matter to attend to…" Harry lurched forward and snatched a beetle that had been scurrying out of a pocket in Bagman's jacket. "Oh, Kreeeacher… There you are! Kreacher, please dispose of this insect for me."

"As you wish, master of the house…" Kreacher brandished a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet and prepared to strike.

At once, the beetle transformed into a cowering Rita Skeeter. "No, no, wait, it's me! This bad man captured me and turned me into a beetle for getting too close to the truth!"

"Auror's Office!" Harry boomed. "You're under arrest for being an unregistered Animagus." Harry used _Petrificus Specialis_ to freeze everything but Rita's mouth. _She's no escape risk, and I'm going to get in the last word on her right now._ "I think accessory-before-the-fact is in your future as well, but I'll have to check with Hermione on that. She's gonna get the first legal crack at you if I have my way! And be glad we're only talking Azkaban; without Ludo's inadvertent admission that you knew nothing about the plot to overthrow the government, we'd be talking high treason and the Ultimate Banishment."

"Hmmmpf," replied Rita. She was more subdued than at her last confrontation with Harry, but still was intent on using the only orifice available to her at the moment. "I heard a lot of speculation on your part, but precious little proof."

"As if proof has ever mattered to you when you've played judge, jury, and executioner in your hit pieces," Harry retorted. "Don't you worry; whatever proof you overlooked will be revealed soon enough and covered in the Prophet by someone other than yourself. However, you'll have plenty of time to work on a biography of me now. How about calling it: '_The Exterminator!'"_ Harry posed dramatically in the fashion of the action movie posters he remembered from the wall of Dudley 's second bedroom and completed the _Petrificus_ spell on Rita with one shot from his wand, as Kingsley and the DOMLEE personnel roared with laughter.

ll

The levity was short-lived, as plans had to be formed to apprehend Crabbe and Goyle and destroy their planned attack on the government. The confession by Ludo Bagman of the serious threat to national security that was underway allowed the Ministry to authorize the use of Veritaserum on Bagman to extract the whereabouts of his co-conspirators.

After Bagman's interrogation had concluded, Kingsley called Harry into his office for an update. "Potter, we've found out that Crabbe and Goyle are in Scotland, apparently holed up at a well-guarded stronghold at the tip of the Mull of Kintyre. However, the two have a separate rendezvous point arranged with Bagman that is not as fortified as the stronghold. We will need to rely on the element of surprise and everything you've learned thus far in your training, for it's certain that Crabbe and Goyle will use every bit of Dark Magic at their disposal to avoid being caught."

"Yes, Minister. I'll be ready the instant I'm needed."

"Thank you, Harry. I want to apologize for being short with you yesterday when the rumors of the impending scandal broke. I was questioning my own judgment as well as yours for risking the reputation of the Ministry, though hearing you discuss your motives and tactics to Bagman as you egged more boasts out of him explained a great deal."

"Sir, it's because of your training and your plea for us to remain vigilant that I was able to sense when things weren't right and formulate a way to react appropriately and professionally. In the past, I've let my emotions get the best of me and relied too much on those in authority rather than keeping my own counsel, and I was able to overcome those obstacles while being guided by the legal and professional parameters of the Auror's Office."

ll

Harry's mind raced back to what he'd had to keep to himself for so long. After he'd spotted evidence of the Imperius Curse from his encounter with Nessie Chudleighton, Harry was determined to get the Auror's Office on the trail of Bagman. As he persevered on that front, Harry made sure to safeguard the most valuable part of an Auror's arsenal: his wand. During Harry's tedious research through manuals on Auror field equipment after Kingsley chewed him out over his bungling on the ID badge front, Harry ran across a service provided by the Auror department called a Wand Trace.

As the manual stated: "DOMLEE encourages that the Wand Trace be maintained and updated before any field excursion. In the event of the use of a wand in official Auror business, the spells cast are immediately and completely documented. This is especially valuable in the event that Prior Incantato cannot be run due to wand damage or magical tampering. The Trace also documents the improper use of a wand by someone other than the registered owner, so it is important to ensure the Trace is in place so that it can be utilized as evidence of the transgression against the transgressor[s]." Harry was dumbfounded that like the new ID badges, the Wand Trace wasn't standard operating procedure. _We can't allow this stuff to slip past us anymore. Paging Hermione…_ He took it upon himself to maintain the Trace on both his and Ron's wands from that moment on.

The events of the last 24 hours confirmed that Harry's preparations had paid off. When Harry had hurriedly left the suite on the pretense of getting updated figures from the Ministry for Hermione to work on, Harry had something else on his agenda. The news of the conspiracy and Hermione's unearthing of evidence to that effect sped Harry to the Tracing section to have a confidential rush-test done on his wand as well as Ron's, which he'd slipped out of Ron's outer robe while pretending to have accidentally put it on in his haste to get out of the door. Harry gathered the figures for Hermione while the test was run, then returned to the section to find out the results.

Harry's suspicions were confirmed: Ludo Bagman was identified as having used both wands illicitly. One wand was used to Imperius a casino employee who placed bets under the Fair Share Partners banner, and the other was used to Imperius a casino accountant who further doctored the payment trail. The time of the improper use of their wands also fit into the pattern Harry had envisioned. The spells were cast the night of Harry's first Quidditch match as Cannons Seeker. Harry recalled that he and Ron didn't make it back to the locker room to retrieve their wands from the wand holding area at the stadium until the next day because Bagman had jovially steered them back to the penthouse without changing out of their uniforms. Harry gambled that leaving the wands there was the right thing to do if it could serve to smoke out Bagman, who could use his position as team owner to avoid being questioned as to why he was loitering by the holding area. As with the wagers, Ludo didn't think for a minute that the wands themselves were being monitored, so he hadn't tried to obscure the Prior Incantato chain of spells. Armed with this ironclad evidence, Potter dashed into Kingsley's office and laid out everything about Bagman from rock-solid proof to the circumstantial and the theoretical.

ll

The Minister had called in undercover staff from the Auror's Office and legal experts working in DOMLEE to discuss how to proceed in the apprehension of Bagman. Kingsley laid out the main problem the Aurors were facing. "I don't see how we can expect to compel Bagman to name his backers without Veritaserum; he's been grilled by the Wizengamot and come away unscathed." The legal experts had reminded everyone of the strict rules against using Veritaserum in the post-Voldemort Department of Magical Law Enforcement except in extraordinary circumstances, which the current situation did not meet at that point.

Harry seized the moment. "Ludo thinks he's got me dead to rights. I have to let him believe that and try to stir up an outburst from him that will make him talk. This is the time to test our belief that overconfidence and arrogance will make our enemies reveal their secrets to us, Minister." After selecting Grimmauld Place as the spot for the confrontation (the legal minds preferred it to the suite as it lent further latitude under the law to the presence of Aurors and other DOMLEE personnel), Harry left the Ministry to explain the situation to his friends and fiancée as best he could without betraying his active Auror standing (which Hermione had figured out as always but kept quiet about it).

After the press conference, the main thing left to do was make final security preparations. At Harry's request, Ginny's dad Apparated into her flat and escorted her to the Ministry with Hermione's updated data in tow. Beforehand, Harry had tried to convince a skeptical Hermione that Apparition was perfectly fine. He was convinced due to his precautions that Bagman would feel certain that the quartet was completely oblivious to his scheme and he therefore wouldn't have anyone taking the trouble to monitor Apparations in and around the flat. In the end, Harry asked the Sweeper who had been working on Grimmauld Place to set spells masking any further Disapparation, which calmed Hermione. (Kingsley later sent an Auror to the flat at the moment Bagman threatened to 'procure' Ginny. That Auror was in position when Ludo's associate arrived to nab both Ginny and Hermione and greeted the startled thug with breaking-and-entering charges for starters.)

Before he left, Harry noticed that Ron was visibly upset that his main role in the evolving effort to undermine Bagman's scheme was to accompany Hermione back to the Burrow, set protective charms, and await further instructions. "What good can I do sitting around the kitchen with Mum? I could be helping bring down that bag of scum face to face!"

Harry had no sympathy for Ron's dilemma. "Sorry, Weasley; that's not your department."

Soon after, Hermione pretended to need to talk to Harry alone (further infuriating Ron), but in fact wanted to share her glee with Harry over Ron's fiery attitude. "He's kicking himself for not being able to get in the middle of the fight. Oh Harry, I knew his heart would lead him back to the right path when his loved ones were at risk again!"

"Hey, I promised to do what I could on that front, but I knew that the decision had to come from him. You'll have to thank Bagman for lighting the fire under him!"


	23. Chapter 23

Crouching underneath his Invisibility Cloak, Harry followed the figure of Ludo Bagman up the mist-covered hill to the rendezvous at a rundown shack about half the size of Hagrid's hut. About forty feet from the shack, Ludo turned the ring on his left middle finger three times. Two figures who looked like Muggle herdsmen emerged from either side of the dirt path and blocked it. "Wha' d'yeh want here?" one of them asked gruffly.

"That which is mine by birthright," responded Bagman.

The two men gave way, and Ludo proceeded up the slope and into the shack. The interior was lit sparsely by candlelight, with the cramped space filled by a wooden table and a half-dozen rickety chairs. From two of those chairs rose two lumbering characters who Harry seemed to know immediately. In their oafish mugs Harry recognized Draco's old Slytherin flunkies, in this case aged by about 20 years. _Like lummox, like son_, mused Harry, but then quickly banished all other extraneous thoughts from his mind.

"Spill it, then," Crabbe commanded. "What did that bastard Potter show you?"

"Nothing that's going to do him any good; he thought he found a pattern that proved that the Kestrals threw two straight matches, and…" While they bantered back and forth, Harry relocated himself so that Crabbe and Goyle were between him and Bagman. He quietly cast a Muffliato charm, an Apparation Block, and other standard precautionary spells. When Harry finished with that, he lifted his head back slightly to allow the Invisibility Cloak to fall behind him while he had his wand drawn and at the ready.

Harry activated his Sonorus-enhanced Alerter, which thundered: "Auror's Office; don't move! You're under arrest!"

"What the - _Confrig_ -"

"_Expelliarmus!_" shouted Harry, and Crabbe's wand flew from his hand.

_"Stupefy! Accio wand."_ With the suspect's wand in hand, Harry checked on the other party as he froze and tied up Crabbe. Goyle had already been disarmed, petrified, and bound by Kingsley, who ran a hand through his thick, blond curls and discussed with Harry how they would approach the guards outside, who remained clueless as to the apprehension of their bosses thanks to Muffliato and a seamless arrest.

ll

The Minister and Harry reviewed their operations and the techniques employed to bring them to successful conclusions. The Auror department was moving like lightning as they pumped Crabbe and Goyle for information and consulted with DOMLEE's legal division on the next steps to take to dismantle the organization and neutralize their mercenary forces and other recruits. "… And the first words out of Goyle's mouth under the Veritaserum were, and I quote: 'I kept telling that git we shoulda headed for Argentina!'" After recounting that gem, Kingsley then outlined how the complicated legal battles were likely to play out. "You saw firsthand that it won't always be as glamorous as an all-out wizarding battle to combat and defeat the dark forces. However, justice can be served if we do our job well, and that's what matters."

"Speaking of which, Minister, please keep an open mind if Ron Weasley applies for Auror training at some point this year. I think being under the gun again and seeing the love of his life in danger is about to lead him to us."

"If he's willing to finish the educational requirements and make a full commitment, I don't see an issue. Plus, the Ministry would be wise to make every effort to accommodate the apple of our Miss Granger's eye. She's going to be spearheading key parts of the prosecution of Skeeter and Bagman, and we need to keep her happy and motivated!" said Kingsley with a chuckle. "However, I might not be who's making the final say-so on new hires for the Auror's Office by the time your friend and monarch chooses to apply for Auror training."

Harry was taken aback. A compulsion rose in him to blurt out that the Ministry needed Kingsley and that if Kingsley was gone, so was Potter. However, Harry had learned a lot since he was first in Kingsley's office discussing the future, and one crucial thing was to think before saying anything. Harry cut short his outburst and gathered himself with less difficulty than anticipated, unconsciously laying a finger on his temple before responding. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Simply that I intend to appoint you to the head of the Auror's Office in the near future, where you will be making the ultimate decision on who is hired by the office."

Harry thought he'd welcome this offer if it ever came, but quite the opposite was true at that moment. "But I'm 18 and coming off my first case, sir."

"Harry, we both know you're mature beyond your years and have lived through more life-and-death struggles against the dark forces than many Aurors will ever experience. You now have the discipline and the Auror training in place that you lacked before, and I also trust your judgment more than any other Auror we have. As we strive to remake the Ministry of Magic, we need people like you and Miss Granger as part of a dynamic leadership structure, or we risk returning to the same caretaking institution that was full of dysfunction and ripe for the fall it endured. I pride myself on being part of the 'old guard' along with Arthur Weasley and other public servants who've seen the Ministry through its darkest time, and you will be able to call on our knowledge and experience whenever the need arises."

"Thank you, sir. I hope I'll still be able to request your presence in future field missions that demand your expertise and experience. Besides, no one plays a blond ne'er-do-well nearly as convincingly as you, Minister." Kingsley laughed so hard that his hat tumbled from his head, revealing an unexpected bonus. "Uh, I hate to tell you this, Minister, but a little bit of Bagman seems to have stuck with you."

Kingsley grimaced and twirled one of his curls from his new head of hair, which appeared to have been held over from the Bagman Polyjuice transformation but was re-colored jet black. It reminded Harry of the outdated Soul-Glo look from the Muggle world. "I wouldn't tell anyone but you, Harry, but since you had an inadvertent hand in it… Ever since I showed up wearing sideburns, I think Rosmerta gets a charge from seeing me with hair now and again… Do you think it's a good idea?"

For someone whose presence exuded indisputable authority and demanded absolute respect more than anyone Harry knew, the Minister sounded like Ron did back in school when he was pondering one gimmick after another to woo girls. _Someone's been alone in the field too long,_ thought Healer Harry. "Trust me, Kingsley; lose the locks. You'll do fine just being yourself. Why don't we set a date for that high tea we talked about…"

ll

Predictably, the aftermath of the Bagman-Skeeter-Crabbe-Goyle scandal meant that Harry's life was as hectic as ever. In order to undercut the rumors that had cropped up about the matter, Harry sold his story to the Daily Prophet on the condition that he chose who would write the article, and directed that his asking price for the story be paid to the same charities that Ludo had paid lip-service to instead of Galleons. (Harry had pitched the idea to Xenophilius Lovegood before taking his offer to the Prophet, but the publisher of the _Quibbler_ didn't want anything to compete with his 4-part cover story that sought to prove that Wrackspurts in the Chudley water supply were to blame for Ludo's actions.)

Ginny volunteered to write the story. "I've come a long way from my cupid-dwarf Valentine ditty, honest!" she claimed. "I'll entitle it: _'My Hero;'_ what do you think?"

Harry ignored the 'my hero' jab, as Ginny had used her favorite term for him incessantly since his latest triumph in ways that varied from jocular to sincere. "How about: '_I Need a Vacation,'_ Harry replied as he collapsed next to Ginny on one of the couches in the suite. After being freed of the Imperius Curse and learning the whole story, Nessie Chudleighton wouldn't hear of Harry and Ron leaving the suite or paying another penny for it. It was amusing to find out that the thing that shocked Nessie the most when her mind was restored to her was that the Cannons were actually the favorites to win the league title.

"I can't believe the playoffs start tomorrow," Harry said. "Did Ron say when he's coming back?"

"No, I think he's going to spend most of the evening at the flat getting moral support from Hermione."

"She better be careful, or our Keeper will be useless to us out there. I'm only just recovered from the aches your welcome home greetings caused me!" kidded Harry.

"So… you're saying you'd refuse more of the same?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Not on your life, wicked woman!" roared Harry, pulling her close to him.

Ginny sighed softly. "Ooh, my hero…"


	24. Chapter 24

_Could we really do the impossible?_ thought Harry. One week after the Chudley Cannons went on the road and dispatched the Ballycastle Bats in the league semifinals, play was about to start between the Cannons and the defending champion Tutshill Tornadoes. What was normally a neutral site match had turned into a home affair for the Chudley faithful, as the match was to be held at Old Chudleighton Stadium. Harry later learned that it was none other than Bagman's doing; he had suggested the site for its large capacity and the complete unlikelihood that Chudley would be in the mix for the title.

Harry had avoided Ron for the past week for two reasons. First, Ron's superstitions were running wild. He'd had Luna attend a Cannons practice to check the players for infestations of mythical creatures that the Quibbler had categorized as unlucky. Then Ron had tried to have Hermione run an extensive background check at the Ministry on the person portraying Chudders because Ron felt the mascot had exploded closer and closer to Ron's goal with each passing match. He'd also intended to wear his uniform 24 hours a day lest someone tamper with it as they had with his wand, until Hermione said she wouldn't go near him if he went through with it. Second, Harry didn't want to be near Ron if and when someone uttered the most feared and dreaded word around Chudley's pitch: KRUM.

Tutshill's side had been outstanding all year, but their management knew what a juggernaut the Cannons had become, and they pulled off a blockbuster transfer for Seeker extraordinaire Viktor Krum from the European Quidditch League's Vratsa Vultures right before the playoffs had started (which ironically was a move made possible by Bagman's rule change that extended the transfer deadline to the last day of the regular season). No one living could rouse raw rage in Ron more readily than Krum could, and no one knew whether that would be a good or bad thing come game day.

Before they left the suite for the pitch, Harry decided he'd check Ron's frame of mind. "What do you say, Ron; does the King have another regal performance in him?"

"Guess we'll see, won't we," answered a subdued Ron.

_Urgh… That's not what I wanted to hear. One quick pep talk coming up._ "Come on, that's no way for the team captain to be! We're going to knock these clods into next week and take home the Cup that they said we'd never come within spitting distance of!"

Ron stared at the orange carpet. "Yeah, well… What if it goes the other way? Who am I kidding, anyhow. I'm good and all, but Krum… I don't stand a chance."

_We're not talking about Quidditch anymore, are we_, realized Harry, who kept the conversation on the subject of the match. "Well, what about Krum? He's not your worry - he's mine. And he's not as invincible as you seem to believe. Last time we saw him play, his team lost to Connie and Quig's side, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but Krum pulled off a Wronski Feint that finished with Aidan Lynch hitting the dirt face-first and ending up with 32 teeth in the top of his mouth, didn't he."

"Let me worry about that, Ron. And remember - whoever wins the match, Hermione's going home with you. If you can be certain of anything, it's that, no matter what our Bulgarian adversary does or doesn't do. You've won the most important battle, and if you doubt that for one second more after everything, I promise I'll flatten you. Are we clear?"

The look of resolve that Harry had been counting on shone through Ron's eyes. "We're clear. I've come too far to blow it now."

_My thoughts exactly..._

ll

Harry took up residence in Connolly's wake seconds after the Quaffle was released. He couldn't afford to let down his guard for a second, not even to admire Ginny's handiwork. Harry had gone as far as to have Ginny tie her comely and distracting tresses behind her head before the match as the two bandied about last-minute tactics. They knew a single misstep would surely be capitalized upon by Krum, who was circling near Harry and scanning intently for the Golden Snitch. Most Seekers Harry squared off against had relatively predictable search patterns, but Krum was famous for making very believable fakes that left his opposing Seeker unable to discern before it was too late whether or not Krum had seen the Snitch. _I probably won't be able to overtake Krum if he spots it first, so I need to catch the first glimpse._

To that end, Harry had added the task of reporting the current score to whatever Cannon Harry passed by during the match. Unlike at Hogwarts, pro Quidditch leagues permitted an announcer to be heard only by the crowd and not the players (achieved by a pre-game Muffliato charm administered by league officials), mostly because hometown announcers had a history before the 1749 rule change of giving inaccurate scores at times to induce the other team's Seeker to try for the Snitch too early. Harry's plan allowed him to concentrate solely on locating the Snitch and not endeavor to steal glances at the scoreboard. It was a small adjustment, but if Harry had learned anything from his Auror training, each small improvement could make a big difference.

As it turned out, neither team could open up more than a 30 point margin on the other, and the lead changed hands several times. Harry stuck to his plan of non-stop scanning rather than the popular tactic of baiting the opposing Seeker into a destructive mistake. In addition to Krum's well-known Snitch tracking skills, Harry knew that the Vultures played an extremely aggressive style of Quidditch that relied on forcing action to happen rather than wait for ideal situations to develop and then act upon them. Harry hadn't had much time to scout Krum's recent matches, but Ron's reminder of Viktor's pro-activity in the Quidditch World Cup that took out the Irish Seeker solidified Harry's strategy in his mind. Krum had thus far failed to engage Harry with his patented staredown, so Harry hoped it was a matter of time before Krum tried something and took himself out of position on the Snitch in the process.

It wasn't long before a loud cheer went up, as Krum had broken towards the ground. Harry included the area that Krum was streaking towards in his scan, but maintained his position and his search. Meanwhile, Krum was confident he'd snookered Harry into following him, for the Tutshill Seeker had seen in his peripheral vision a figure clad in black and orange break to follow him after Viktor had made his move. At the right moment, Krum jerked his Broomstick upwards and escaped his nose dive, fully expecting to hear a bone-crunching thud caused by the great Harry Potter hitting the turf. Instead, he saw that the figure had pulled up as well and was flying beside him.

"'Ello, 'ello! Lost a Snitchie, have we?"

_It's that damn Veasley girl! Den ver is Potter?_

Harry was far above the pitch, having zeroed in on the Snitch mere moments after Krum had attempted his Feint. Instinct, desire, and experience did the rest, and a deafening roar was unleashed from the crowd as Harry closed his hand around the fluttering sphere.

_WE DID IT!_ Harry closed his eyes and soared higher to take in the moment, narrowly avoiding decapitation from an exploding Chudders. _Constant vigilance, Potter…_ Harry told himself as he returned to earth.

ll

Once Harry had touched down onto the pitch (which had been sealed off with a charm that created an invisible perimeter the instant the match ended to keep the players from being trampled by euphoric fans), he spotted a orange, black and red blur hurtling in his direction. Harry threw open his arms to welcome Ginny, but it was another Weasley entirely that bowled over Harry and squeezed him tighter than a thatch of Devil's Snare.

"THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT, MATE!" screamed Ron from his state of sheer, unadulterated and uncompromising ecstasy. "We're the champs, Harry! THE CHUDLEY CANNONS ARE THE SODDING CHAMPS!" Once he caught his breath, Harry shared Ron's enthusiasm, whooping and hollering along.

"Ahem." Ginny stood above them, smiling but tapping her foot impatiently. It was clear to Harry that Ginny's vision of this moment didn't include the Chudley Keeper.

Oblivious to Ginny's wishes, Ron pulled the Right Chaser to the ground. "And you were bleedin' terrific yourself, sis! You give your brother a hug!" exclaimed the team captain. Harry used Ron's blindside of his sister to buy enough time to struggle back to his feet.

A dour Krum made his way over and shook Harry's hand firmly. "Good verk, Potter. I feel no dishonor in our defeat."

Harry complemented Krum's play and wished him well before steering him in the direction of Viktor's teammate on the Bulgarian national squad, Clara Ivanova. Harry watched Clara greet Viktor energetically just as the Chudley Seeker was abruptly yanked around by the front of his robes.

"Ahem," Ginny reiterated. "I believe we have a standing engagement."

"What other sort of engagement can we have with all these people around, honey?" needled Harry as he brushed dirt from Ginny's cheek and pulled her hair free of its tie.

"Let me show you, wise guy," Ginny said with a jubilant grin as she led Harry back to the grass and showered him with victorious kisses, which Harry eagerly returned in kind.

_I LOVE me some Quidditch…_


	25. Chapter 25

Harry's reconnaissance work documenting weak points in the magical identity protection network around Chudley and the surrounding vicinity proved invaluable once the area had erupted with Cannons fever following the team's historic victory. The interest from the wizarding world had continued to mushroom after the casino scandal and the developing Cannons saga, and DOMLEE had its hands full keeping the magical population off of the Muggle radar. (Minister Shacklebolt had wisely arranged for the Muggle P.M. to schedule war games at a local army installation to mask the series of magical cannon blasts that intermittently disturbed the Muggle peace.)

While all of the 'Magnificent Seven' starters had been accorded legendary status in the area, none of the players were more fervently embraced and admired locally than Ron and Harry. Word had gotten around of Ron's fanatical devotion to the team that had been passed to his friend, and the tales of scandal, intrigue, and heroism surrounding the pair vaulted them to a special place in the hearts of the community. (As it turned out, the most popular names for local newborns for the next few decades were Harry, Ron, King, Rex, Queenie, Harriet, Veronica, Henrietta and Ronita.)

The victory parade ran from the stadium through downtown Chudley and out to the Chudleighton Hotel and Casino just beyond town, where the team and associated family and friends would later gather for a private celebration. The team waved genially at the parade-goers from its float. Ron had invited Hermione to be by his side and share the once-in-a-lifetime experience with him. In return, she desperately tried to enjoy the occasion while struggling to keep the results of her internal law-and-order radar to herself.

_How __can __they __allow __dwarves __to __be __fired __from __cannons? __And __is __that __a __Skrewt __blasting __away __on __top __of __that __townhouse?_ "Harry, you're sure that DOMLEE's on top of this?"

"Relax, Hermione. They're not going to let the festivities get out of hand. Even the Cannon Fodder section is accounted for and under control."

As the most loyal of Cannons supporters through the mostly bad times, the Cannon Fodder fanatics had been accorded a place of honor in a special section of bleachers situated on the parade route. The group proceeded as if they were at a game, hurling objects from the stands (though mostly harmless items like stuffed animals and puff-balls shaped like Chudders) and singing loudly and proudly. Harry enjoyed their latest warblings:

_Here's to our Seeker, here's to our King! _

_They bagged themselves a Bagman, then bagged themselves a ring!_

Harry noticed that the lead word changed from 'Here's' to 'Cheers,' 'Beers,' and back again with each recitation. Their float paused in front of the Cannon Fodder section for a good ten minutes, giving the revelers the chance to release their appreciation in the most audible form possible.

ll

Finally, Ron stepped forward with Hermione's hand in his and motioned for the throng to quiet themselves. "Thanks for helping me work up the courage, guys! Now if you'd please do the honors…" The entire section rose to their feet and picked up signs that had been on their seats. They raised them in unison, forming one giant sign that read: "WILL YOU MARRY ME, HERMOINE?" Seemingly from out of nowhere, Chudders soared through the air towards the section and smacked together the heads of those holding the misplaced 'O' and 'I,' which were put into their proper places with a quick and sheepish sign shuffle. The section then joined in song:

_I love you truuuuly, truuuuly dear;_

_Life with its sorrow, life with its tear_

_Fades into dreams when I feel you are near;_

_For I love you truuuuly, truuuuly dear._

Harry recognized the song immediately. He'd heard it every Christmastime that he'd stayed at the Weasleys, as it appeared in 'It's a Wonderful Life,' one of Mr. Weasley's Muggle indulgences that Mrs. Weasley also enjoyed. Policeman Bert and taxi driver Ernie had serenaded George and Mary Bailey with the tune at the newlywed's makeshift honeymoon in a scene so romantic that even Ron, painfully clueless about such things, had apparently picked up on it.

As the Cannon Fodder Choir sang on, there wasn't a dry eye on the float. Chucky Farkas buried his head in Quigley's shoulder to cover up his trembling sobs. Hermione fervently nodded yes with a look of surprise and delight as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Harry squeezed Ginny close to him as they watched Ron and Hermione embrace, sending the impromptu Cannon Fodder Choir into raucous cheers. "I'm amazed that Ron could put together something this romantic," marveled Ginny.

"I'm amazed he was able to silence Hermione in the process," added Harry as Ginny groaned. _Well __done, __you __two!_


	26. Chapter 26

The significance of the League Cup win took some time to sink in for Harry. He'd arranged for the most visible reminders of the triumph - the hardware he'd won as League and Finals Most Valuable Player - to be displayed at Old Chudleighton Stadium for the foreseeable future so it could be shared with the fans, though he intended to hold onto the league championship ring that was coming his way. Since Ludo did put the team together, the Cannons unanimously decided to reward him with a ring, shipped to him at Azkaban. As a further reward that Harry and Ron specified, the ring was comprised entirely of leprechaun gold. ("George'll get a kick out of that, eh?" Ron had quipped to Harry. "It'll disappear before Bagman can pawn it…")

The team also voted Bagman a full share of the money received for the playoff and championship triumphs, which Harry then arranged to be donated in Bagman's name to the wizarding charities Ludo had claimed to have been so committed to helping. _Ludo used them, so I'm going to use him right back_…

The Cannons' exploits in this historic year were not yet complete, as the timing worked out for the current roster to compete in the European Cup Tournament. The Cannons were once again unstoppable and won the Cup in a rout over the Bigonville Bombers. (It amused Harry that the Cannons fans at each match had taken to singing 'I Love You Truly' to the Chudley players at every opportunity, from the introductions to beyond the final whistle.)

Ginny, Harry, and Ron seemed to take different things from the latest milestone. Ginny was more convinced than ever that she'd found her ideal career. Ron seemed more relieved than euphoric this time around, but was nonetheless thrilled to be a key part of the team that achieved another level of success it hadn't experienced in centuries. Harry loved playing Seeker at the stratospheric level that only a handful of pros ever had, but his heart's ambitions laid elsewhere at the end of the day.

ll

After discussing the matter with Ginny and gaining her full support, Harry announced his retirement from professional Quidditch a week after the match. The day before as he had readied his speech, Harry was taken off-guard by a flood of emotion and memories rippling through him. He saw Professor McGonagall's thin smile overcome the fear of expulsion when his Quidditch skills were unwittingly revealed to her. He saw the pictures of his dad flying for Gryffindor, which of course made him think of his mother as well. Just about every friend and mentor in his life had some connection with him through the Quidditch pitch, even Snape as he fought Quirrell and Voldemort when they tried to sabotage Harry in his first year. (_Come to think of it, so did most of my adversaries, from Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to dear Ludo, Gilderoy, and the aforementioned two-headed duo._)

He remembered playing beside Fred and George and hearing the cheers from Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and the rest of his House as well as Luna's eclectic brand of narration, whoops of support from Hagrid, and well-placed applause from Dumbledore accompanied by nods of approval. Most importantly, Harry remembered how Quidditch had broken the ice between him and Ginny, with the tidal wave of emotion that had built between the two reaching a joyous crescendo after a Gryffindor victory.

As with so much in Harry's life, Ginny understood how much the sport and his unparalleled excellence in it meant to him deep down. "I know it's not where your future lies," Ginny had told him, "but it will always hold a special place in your heart, and don't be shocked if you miss it now and again." However, as Ginny hastened to remind Harry, there was a silver lining. Harry's status as League and Finals MVP earned him an automatic berth on the national team roster in perpetuity (though he'd still have to compete for a spot in the starting lineup), meaning that he was eligible to compete in British national team matches even after leaving the pros. Harry was glad to learn that he would have the opportunity to compete as a Seeker at a high level in future years (and possibly team with Ginny and/or Ron again) without having to make a career of it.

ll

Transferring the last of his belongings from the penthouse suite to Grimmauld Place was a fitting way in Harry's mind to wrap up another phase of his life. Afterwards, he sat down with Ron in the middle lounge, as the Chudley Keeper wanted to have a word with him before Harry left for good in the morning. "We can't really top this season, can we," observed Ron. "I can see why you chose not to try."

Harry wasn't sure how to take that. _Does that mean he understands why I'm moving on, or is he trying to say I'm bailing on him? _Rather than dwell on it, Harry decided to explain himself. "Ron, I gave a hundred percent to the Cannons, but you know how it is with me. I belong at the Ministry."

"No, totally. Like I said, I see that now. I've also been talking to Hermione, and, well, I think I'm gonna head back to Hogwarts to prep for my N.E.W.T.s and then apply for Auror training."

Harry feigned surprise, though he was inwardly elated. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Ron responded with an urgency that underscored his sincerity. "Harry, I almost lost my mind when I found out we were all in danger again and I was powerless to fight back against the people that were endangering us. I can't let that happen again, not when I know I have what it takes to combat these forces. Also, Hermione's already a rising star at the Ministry, and she'll be taking on the filthiest and most violent criminals at trial. I won't be able to live with myself unless I'm out there doing my damndest to be a part of that effort from the frontlines."

Harry was pleased that Ron's mindset had shifted so dramatically, but he didn't feel he'd be doing his job if he didn't ask Ron the one lingering question. "But you'd be giving up all the excitement that comes with living the dream of big league Quidditch on your childhood team. Can you really do that?"

"Gotta be honest, Harry; playing Keeper week after week was making me a wreck. I think even being an Auror will be a step down in stress for me! Seriously though, we've climbed the mountain and brought home the championship for the Cannons that I doubted I'd ever see even if I had Flamel's stone at my disposal. It would have been harder to walk away without that accomplishment, but there's no question that I'm ready to hone in on Auror training and leave the Quidditch pitch behind."

Harry also knew that Ron's part in such a unique and historic feat would assuage the chronic need he'd had to stand out which had driven Ron from his original career path in the first place. "That's great, Ron. We'll have to see what we can do to get you out of your long-term contract -"

"Already done, mate. Hermione spotted a slew of deal-breakers that automatically dissolve the contract, beginning with fraud in the inducement by Ludo. At least I saved enough money from the deal to pay off the engagement ring and put a down payment on a place for us near the Ministry after the wedding."

"Then let me arrange an interview with Minister Shacklebolt to get the ball rolling. I'll definitely put in a good word for you," Harry said encouragingly. _If he only knew…_

"Thanks, Harry; I knew I could count on you."

"Same here, Ron. I'm glad you've come around, because I don't know what I would've done without a Weasley around the office."

Harry smiled and slapped Ron on the back as he walked to his room. Once there, Harry picked up a pocket mirror on the nightstand and spoke into it. " Mission accomplished, Miss Granger!"


	27. Chapter 27

A few days after Harry had moved out of the penthouse suite, he and Ginny were entwined on a plush couch in front of the Sweeper-approved fireplace in the library at Grimmauld Place. They gazed at the flames of the fire that had been started by Kreacher, and Harry was reminded how grateful he was to be rid of the soot and dirt he inevitably attracted to every orifice when he had been using the Floo Network to get back and forth from the Ministry in secret. As a precaution during the covert Auror training sessions, Harry had insisted that Kreacher make the fireplace look unused and not likely to be part of the Floo Network. Unfortunately, that instruction prompted Kreacher to dump there more dust and dirt collected from other parts of the house than was necessary. Rather than re-address the issue and possibly upset and confuse his temperamental house steward, Harry bit his tongue. As a result, Harry welcomed the public confirmation of his work and training within the Auror department, as it allowed him to let the fireplace house fires instead of involving it in his daily commute to the Ministry.

The topic of the day in the library wasn't work, commuting, or marriage plans but the ramifications of the impending sale of the Chudley Cannons. The rampant embezzlement at Nessie Chudleighton's casino had depleted the Chudleighton fortune to a devastating degree, leaving the newly-single heiress little choice but to sell the team. Fortunately for Nessie, she was able to market and sell the franchise at the peak of its value. Harry and Ginny were surprised to learn that the value of the Cannons stayed elevated in the estimation of bidders despite the fact that most of the league title-winning roster were in the midst of either leaving the sport or accepting transfers to other clubs in return for cash.

As it turned out, the Chudleighton family had sought to divest themselves from professional sports decades earlier and concentrate on their resort and casino endeavors. However, finding a new owner proved to be extremely difficult. Because of the Cannons' losing ways that had endured for over a century, most of the wizarding community - already overly superstitious when it came to professional sports - was convinced that the team had been truly cursed at some point in their history. That belief only strengthened over the years of on-field futility by the Cannons and left the Chudleightons with no buyers and little interest in improving the on-field product.

The Cannons' double championship triumphs proved otherwise, and numerous potential purchasers emerged before one was selected, who according to Harry was seeking to maintain the level of excellence that the club had briefly tasted. "For instance, I heard from George that the new owner is in talks with Krum to be the Cannons Seeker. Viktor's apparently quite taken with the area – or Clara, take your pick. Can't wait to see Ron's reaction," Harry added sarcastically.

"When did you see George?" asked Ginny.

"I dropped by his shop on the way home to go over ideas for some prank wedding gifts for Ron."

"Wow, you're certainly loosening up; you've never been the prankster type. Must be a result of your impending official merger with the Weasley clan!" said a giggling Ginny.

"It was actually a favor I did for Hermione. She knows George will be up to shenanigans as the big day approaches, but doesn't want Ron to be subjected to anything that he might take to heart."

('The twins have given him quite enough neuroses, lest we forget his issues with spiders,' Hermione had reminded Harry.)

"I managed to convince George to go easy on Ron by keeping the merriment limited to short-term stuff like Freckle Flashers that make his freckles shoot out blinking neon-green light beams for a couple of hours. Before that, George and Fred's portrait were having a high old time trying to top each other for the most embarrassing gag they could pull on Ron during his honeymoon - all of the 48-hour or longer variety, from Super-Stick Shorts to Hula Hips," said Harry with a smirk. "I couldn't let them do that to my future comrade-in-wands and brother-in-law... not that it wouldn't have been an absolute riot."

Ginny couldn't contain herself as she pictured Ron under the influence of the twin's trickery. "I can just hear his outcry when he can't stop swaying to-and-fro: "Aloha… Oi!" Ginny and Harry fell off the couch, laughing uncontrollably. When they regained composure, they remembered what they were talking about before their tumble.

"At least Nessie has no hard feelings about my transfer to the Harpies; her wedding gift is absolutely lovely," said Ginny. "I can't wait to see the honeymoon suite at the Honolulu Chudleighton. And before you pipe up, no more 'lei' jokes today, if you please."

"No, you've already won the pun of the day, m'dear," Harry shot back. "I'll fill you in on the prize later." The couple smiled at each other and settled into a comfortable silence.

ll

Harry slowly stroked his fiancée's hair and embraced the inner calm that her presence always provided him. The peaceful setting invited Harry to reflect on his life as he faced another turning point: he'd said farewell to Quidditch and prepared to enter married life and lead the division of the Ministry of Magic that dealt with fighting the dark forces of the world. He had sometimes wondered whether he had a purpose beyond defeating Voldemort, but his subsequent experiences had proven that he had a lifetime's worth of service to share with his friends, family, and the entire wizarding world.

Harry had relied on the help and support of his friends to get through his recent challenges, and he gradually realized that those closest to him had needed his help and support just as much as he'd needed theirs to find direction in life. Harry was more than the Boy-Who-Lived or some Chocolate Frog Card to those he loved. He was an integral part of their lives, and he had found further purpose in contributing to their happiness and well-being as best he could. For the first time, Harry's destiny and those of his wife-to-be and two best friends were surrounded by answers rather than questions. Harry knew that the passage of time would lead to the healing of the scars each harbored from their battles with the dark forces as they faced the responsibilities of adulthood together.

"My hero," whispered Ginny dreamily.

_I love you too, darling._


	28. End Notes, Contains Story Spoilers

NOTES

In addition to the inspiration from J.K Rowling for this story and the world in which it takes place, I would like to give credit to Carrie Jacobs Bond for the lyrics of the song the Cannon Fodder Choir served up: 'I Love You Truly.' As mentioned, that's the song Bert and Ernie serenaded George and Mary with at their makeshift honeymoon in the classic film "It's a Wonderful Life," and that's what popped into my head when I pictured Ron breaking through his emotional fog and perpetrating a more romantic proposal than Hermione would expect from him in a million years. Also, I thought it worked as an anthem for the Chudley Cannons given the affection of British football supporters for sing-a-long numbers like "You'll Never Walk Alone" and "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life." If ever there were a group of hopeless romantics in the form of Quidditch supporters with their hearts on their sleeves for their team, it would be the Cannon Fodder and their support of what had been lovable losers for over a century.

Also, I noticed on a recent read-through that I referenced the title of the Sinatra hit from 1956: "How Little It Matters [How Little We Know]." In the interest of full credit, the song was written by Philip Springer and Carolyn Leigh. FYI, Frank's version of the catchy tune really swings, and I'm sure Celestina Warbeck would put a nice and sultry spin on it...

And yes, I've heard rumors that JKR isn't betting on the Cannons coming through this century, but in the magical world, stranger things have happened!

(UPDATE: I re-worked the final chapter to elaborate on some elements I hadn't addressed at first...)


End file.
